An Office Affair
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: Sometimes you don't know how you get away with this every time, sometimes you tell yourself to stop, but sometimes…usually always…you never do. After all, her vibrant yellow shirt clings to her body…in the best ways. Brittana office affair. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay so, I haven't written in like...years, BUT I've been really in the writing mood lately and have been craving for some new Brittana action since Glee has been on such a long hiatus! This story is loosely based off a storyline from "The Office" If you guys like and review I may consider making this into a longer fic! Maybe 10 chapters or so. Lemme know what you think and hopefully I won't take AGES to update, anyways, happy reading! :]**

* * *

><p>He's talking to you again. His ginormous fish lips gape up and down like a fucking kangaroo and you can't look away. Is it possible they got bigger since yesterday? You shake your head. That's impossible…you hope.<p>

"Maybe something with a Star Wars theme?"

His voice is muffled now. You think you've learned to tune him out the second he starts talking, but you like to think you can do better than that. You take a look at his musty brown shirt. It clings to his body in the worst ways.

"Where do you think the location should be?"

He speaks again. His words more muted than the last.

"The Lima Hotel?" He thinks out loud as he devours a bite of his lunch sandwich. His mouth is like a vacuum cleaner.

"They have that big room you know? Where everyone can dance?" He's rambling now and you swivel in your office chair a little, glancing at the time on your computer. He's been talking to you for only five minutes but you feel like its been literal ages.

Her eyes are like magnets, catching you from across the office. She sits behind her desk quietly, tapping her pen methodically along her work notebook. She's waiting for you and you know it. It's almost become a game now, how long you can stand talking to Sam before you shoot a text her way. Two minutes have passed since you checked the time last.

"Maybe even Tina's backyard?"

Her smirk is a test to your will.

"No." You say before Sam can spit another word. "I will strangle myself before I get married anywhere near lady Chang's household."

Your words seem to catch him off guard as his head zooms your way and his eyes widen.

"Um…" He thinks for a moment, "Then maybe we can find-"

"Please." You stop him, "Just find a great place." You pull out your cellphone and type a quick message. "I trust you enough to do this one task without coming to me for help with every little detail." Your words are stern. "Just this one thing." You stand from your chair and put your hands on his shoulders, "You can do it."

He nods quietly.

"Now I have somewhere to be." You say before patting him gently on the chest and heading for the door.

You know her eyes are following you. They always do. Sometimes you don't know how you could be any more obvious, but it seems like anyone has yet to catch on. You hear her pop her gum loudly as you pass and you wonder what color she's chewing today. Probably something pink. She likes pink.

Walking down to the warehouse is always a daunting task. You always feel the need to sprint down the stairs in pure anticipation.

"Calm the fuck down." You mumble to yourself and roll your eyes. God, could you be any more anxious? What the hell is wrong with you?

Your heels sound like fireworks they're so loud against the dull cement. You think about taking them off, but decide to keep them on for show. You slide the big metal door to the side and look at all the boxes lined against the walls. This place is so dirty-_filthy_ even. You cringe thinking about that one time you _know_ you saw a mouse scurrying around in the corner.

"You couldn't even last ten minutes."

You turn around and she's leaning against the metal door with a smirk.

You shrug, "I tried my best." You can't help but smile at the way she folds her arms against her chest. She has to have the nicest arms you've ever seen. "Close the door."

Her eyebrows lift with a quickness you only associate with her.

Her fingers brush against the corners of a packaging box and she plays with a piece of tape there, "How is the planning going?"

You don't really want to talk about this now, "Wonderful." You laugh at yourself, "Just great." Taking a step closer to her you admire the loose buttons on her shirt.

She blows a small bubble with her gum and it makes a quick pop. Pink. Of course.

"Care to share?" You point to her gum.

Her jaw moves one last time before she sticks out the chewed piece between her teeth.

"Really?" She asks in all seriousness.

You nod, "Yeah." Your voice is just above a rasp and you wonder how she could even hear you right now.

Her hand slides along your waist and she pulls you in to her close.

"I'm not great at sharing." She whispers looking down at you. You know what she's implying and you break eye contact, images of guilt seeping into your brain. You don't really have anything to say so you look down at your feet. Cold fingers touch your chin and you find yourself staring at her again.

"I'm joking."

Her whispered response is a cover-up, you know that.

You place your hand on the back of her neck and pull her in with a brunt force. Her lips taste like some kind of berry and you push her against the metal door. Her chest arches into yours and arousal shoots through every inch of your body. It amazes you how beautiful curves can be, even in the hazy darkness of a warehouse storage closet. Your lips are on her neck now and her dark red pumps are suddenly resting along your back. Her skirt has ridden up from her leg wrapping around you and you eyeball a glimpse of her yellow panties.

"I can't stand the way he talks to me, like I'm one of his college buddies." You say into her ear. Her fingers weave through your hair and she pulls on it lightly. "He talks for five minutes and I tune him out immediately." You say again. Her breathing is getting heavier. "But with you…" Your hand begins to sneak up under her blouse and you grab softly at her breast. She captures your hair again with a heavy moan. "…I want to hear every moan."

"Santana." She breathes.

"Every time you say my name."

Your hand slips down her skirt and your fingers tickle over her center. She bits down on her lip and her head thumps against the rusty metal door. Her hips move like waves, crashing into your palm again and again.

"Every deep breath," you nibble her earlobe, "I want to hear it all."

Your fingers slip under her panties and you feel her wetness. She's practically humping your hand and you can't get enough.

"Too bad we can't be too loud down here." You say just above a moan and you put your middle finger inside her.

She grips one hand tight around the back of your neck, "Fuck."

Her blouse rides up revealing her belly button and you decide to just remove her top all together. Her stomach reminds you of the ridged sand of the beach. She helps you remove her top and throws it to the ground. You secretly hope you don't find a mouse in there later, but you think you'll be okay. She unhooks her bra and you immediately latch your lips onto her right nipple. It's hard and cold, just like this room and you lap your tongue around the edge. You take a moment to release her from your finger and grab at both of her breasts, squeezing and kissing them roughly.

"Mmm…" You moan out and look her in the eyes. She steps out of her skirt and you hear the sound of her heels clank against the cement. You take a minute to glance her over. Her chest heaving up and down, her nipples with the faint glistening of saliva over them, and the damp spot on her panties make for an image you'll have to save for later. She's waiting for you, waiting for you to make a move and you finally come out of your haze and grab at the hem of her underwear, pulling it down. As you slowly pull them down you crouch to hoop them around her feet, getting a whiff of her arousal pooling at her center.

She's completely naked now and you haven't shed an ounce of clothing. You think it's kind of hot actually, feeling like you have dominance over this interaction. As you begin to stand up again you trace your fingers over her toned legs, up her thighs and over her hips before you quickly turn her around and pin her face up against the door.

"Oh _shit_," she grunts and you see her mouth hang open as the side of her cheek is pressed against metal. Her eyes flash down towards your fingers and you know you have to act soon, but first, you let your hands roam along the curve of her back and over her ass. Her ass is perfect.

Your hands move around to her abs, hypnotized by the feel of her and reach up to grab her boobs. Her hands are planted high above her head and she ruts out her ass against your center. Your breathing gets heavy, she could probably make you cum by just rubbing up against you but you want to make her feel good first.

"_Jesus_ Santana." She says as she begins a steady rhythm of grinding into you. You push back, itching to feel a little more through your business skirt. You can feel yourself getting closer and she starts to move her ass in small circles against you. You bite at your bottom lip, trying to pull yourself away from her but you can't. It feels _so_ good. You're still gripping at her breasts as you are grinding into her from behind and she keeps moving her ass in a way that is completely intoxicating.

You close your eyes tight, "_Shit_."

You're cuming before you can stop yourself, letting out heavy breathes as she continues moving her hips. She saw you from the corner of her eye and she smirks knowingly. It's ridiculous how hot she makes you. You grab her shoulders and flip her back over so she is facing you and shove her against the door again. You don't waste any time shoving two fingers into her center and her nails dig into your blazer.

"_Fuck,_" she says again and you know she's close. You're pumping into her as you kiss at her neck and you're almost sure you leave a hickey on the left side. You don't want to think about what will happen tomorrow, but you think about something else quicker.

"Hearing you cum is my favorite thing," You say into her ear.

You begin to pump a little faster, "Cum for me."

"_Santana_." She moans out a little louder than you'd expect, but you don't care by this point.

You move your lips to one of her breasts, "Come on…" You say with a tiny smirk.

She's breathing heavily and her forehead is glistening with sweat.

"Cum for me…"

"Fuck."

"Cum for me Brittany." You say and swiftly crouch in front of her center. You lick there and gently suck on her clit. Her center forcefully grinds against your lips and she's cuming into your mouth.

"Oh my _god_." She continues to moan as her orgasm hits her wave after wave. You wipe your mouth and begin to kiss up her body.

You're interrupted by the sound of your phone buzzing on top of a packaged box.

"You should probably get that." Brittany says before she bends down to gather her clothing. You hate how quickly this has ended. Your phone vibrates again and you open up the text message left there.

_Where are you? Boss called a meeting in five. – Sam_

You put your phone down your blouse and you turn around to an almost fully clothed Brittany.

"We should get going, boss called a meeting in five." You say. You can't take your eyes off her as she pulls her skirt up and over her soaked panties.

"Right, I'll leave first." She says and slides open the door with a huff. She throws you a wink over her shoulder and says, "Bye" before you could even say anything remotely caring to her. You look down at your watch…you'll leave in three minutes. You sigh and sit down on a box.

Sometimes you don't know how you get away with this every time, sometimes you tell yourself to stop, but sometimes…usually always…you never do. After all, her vibrant yellow shirt clings to her body…in the best ways.

**Lay them reviews on meh! ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya'll! I'm back with an update! Miracle! Thanks again for the nice reviews! Keep em coming! They inspire me to keep writing :]**

**Also, thanks to _hotdamnaya _ for this little idea you left in a review! ;] Smut ahead.**

* * *

><p>Selling office supplies has never been your calling, but how else are you going to pay for your reasonable apartment in the reasonable part of this miserable town?<p>

"No sir, we cannot offer you a cheaper price than that but our company is all about customer service and-"

The idiot on the line keeps trying to get you to lower your price. Doesn't he know that printers are an expensive and valuable part of any business environment? He should be paying top dollar for these laser printers. You can't even keep yourself interested as you mull over the basic prices of random office necessities.

"Yes sir, but with our-"

He's interrupting you again. Scolding you about absurd topics with a rumbly voice that you can only listen to for so long.

"There is plenty of benefits to a Holiday printer-"

Again.

"Sir if you just-No-its non-negotiable, we would have very little room to make changes-"

Listening to this man is a serious headache, you pull the phone away from your ear and look up to the ceiling. You manage to catch a glimpse at Brittany typing something on her computer. She sees you staring and she winks, biting her lip when her fingers graze softly over the square buttons.

Her hands feel like an inferno on your skin.

Mr. Braun yells something in your ear and you flinch, "Sorry sir can you repeat that?"

He mumbles something about you not listening, "I just misheard you Mr. Braun if you could just-"

You snort.

"Maybe I couldn't understand you because you sound like a character from sesame street. You literally sound like the fucking cookie monster and I would rather get hit by a speeding vehicle than be talking to you right now."

You immediately hang up the phone and shove your head in your hands. You know everyone heard your outburst and you don't want to lift your head to see their idiotic faces glaring at you like you're an attraction at some kind of freak show.

"Are-are you okay?"

"You're really not helping cottage cheese."

You know Finn was just trying to help, but his oafish head gawking at you makes you want to shut your eyes even tighter.

"It's just, I'm pretty sure the entire office is staring at you and I just want to maybe ch-check in or-or something…" Finn continues from across your desk. You can't believe you've managed to sit across from him for three years but you've always enjoyed overhearing his many failed attempts at making sales.

You leave your desk with a groan and avoid Sam's gaze as you race into the break room. You pour yourself a disgusting cup of coffee and lean against the countertop with a sigh.

"Shit." You mumble to yourself and cringe at the taste of stale coffee streaming down your throat.

"That coffee taste like shit"

Of course she's here, popping up like a regular sign of trouble.

You put down your mug, "I think I just lost another client."

She pouts, gliding along side you, "You probably did." She says way too calmly.

Your hands grip the edge of the countertop, "That was a great pep talk."

She shrugs, "You're a great saleswoman Santana, you'll find a new client in no time."

"I'm just good at manipulating people." You say and Brittany tilts her head to the side.

"That's true." She responds with a grin. "Your voice alone could probably convince me to buy one-hundred printers..." She turns around to open up a cabinet above your head and grabs a mug from the inside. Her mugs are always bright, displaying a flower on the side or some kind of baby animal with wide set eyes.

She reaches around your waist with grace and sticks her hand out to grab the coffee pot. You gulp, taking in her scent as she leans even closer to you. You know she's doing it on purpose and you can't even bring yourself to tell her to stop.

"Excuse me." She says in the sultriest way and brings the pot to her cup. She sets the coffee pot to her right and sips at her flowery mug.

You see her eyes flash towards your arm and you mutter internally. You can feel the goosebumps on your skin and she has to have seen them. She grins and takes another sip, looking you once over as you adjust your shirt a little near your stomach.

"Maybe you just need to relax a little."

Her fingers are tapping down your shoulder, quietly, like the way she was tapping on her computer keyboard. The bumps on your skin probably multiply by one-hundred. Her fingers are brushing down your bicep now and she lingers on your muscles there.

She licks her lips, her mouth drifting towards your ear and your eyes begin to shutter closed as she whispers, "You're sexy when you're angry" in one slow sentence. She's close to you now and her hand has managed to graze right above the waistband of your pants.

Her touch makes you forget about the complicated things. The things that you never let yourself dwell on for too long.

The door cracks open and you open your eyes in a flash. Brittany separates herself from you quickly and picks up her mug again. Sam's barging through the door and you can only tap your fingers across the counter to keep yourself looking innocent.

"Santana." He looks at you like he's worried and you glance at Brittany for a moment.

"I'll talk to you later." She says and quietly exits the room.

Sam gives her a small wave and gravitates towards you.

"What happened?" He asked and leans against the counter next to you. You wish Brittany never left.

You brush a hand through your hair, "Nothing, I probably lost a client…it doesn't matter." You feel your engagement ring tug at a strand of your hair.

"You seemed upset." He says putting a hand on your waist and pulling you towards him. "I don't want you to be upset." He's looking into your eyes and you look away uncomfortably. Sam is nice, you remember why you used to love him.

"It's my fault, there's nothing you can do about it so…might as well forget about it."

He grins a bit, "Maybe leave auntie snix at home next time."

You chuckle, "That's impossible." You reach down towards his hand and grip at it slightly. You think he wants to hold yours, but you grab at his and take it off your waist.

"Let's go back out."

He follows you out of the break room and you head for your desk. Everyones still looking at you and you roll your eyes at the sight. This place must be so boring that everyone has to cause drama out of absolutely nothing.

"What?" You respond openly and shake your head. These people are ridiculous.

"Conference room, five minutes everybody!"

Holy Holiday emerges from her office door and the entire room snapped out of their drama filled haze. You stop by your desk to grab a notebook and pen and head for the conference room door. Brittany is picking up another one of her ridiculously childish pens and you smile. Brittany is the only one who makes these meetings a little more bearable. Just watching the way her crazy pens flutter around as she writes is enough entertainment for you.

"Lets go guys! You're moving like a group of turtles, lets go!" Holy is way to joyful for this extremely mundane job. Her long blonde hair waves in the air as her head bobbles around like a toy in a car.

You've lost track of Sam and you feel someone grab your arm and hold you back.

"Sit next to me."

Before you know it Brittany is dragging you to sit beside her and you can't complain. You plop your notebook down on the table and begin to twirl your pen between your fingers. Maybe you'll have something to write down that is actually noteworthy during this meeting, but you decide that's highly unlikely. You look to your left and the annoying little troll Rachel has decided to sit next to you. You groan and look at her extremely large folder she has placed on the table in front of you.

"Presenting a five-hundred page thesis today Berry?" You ask as your pen continues to twirl through the air.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm doing a thorough presentation on the safety of hygiene in the office _actually_." She says and opens her notebook with a thud. She turns towards you, "You should learn a thing or two."

"What is that supposed to mea-"

"Okay everyone! We're here to talk about some sales for this month then Rachel will be giving a presentation on office hygiene." Holy announces to the crowd and smiles happily. Everyone glares towards Rachel as she gives a straight laced wave towards the employees. Rachel has got the be the most annoying office administrator the world has ever seen. She once gave a presentation about office attire that lasted about two hours, and you didn't even have a crossword to work on that time.

"Santana."

Holy is in front staring at you and you prepare for the worst. It's only been a couple of minutes, but you know she has probably heard about your incident earlier in the day.

"Yes, Ms. Holiday?" You say timidly.

"Mr. Braun called my office today, do you know anything about that?"

You shake your head at first and look around the conference room, everyone's eyeballs seem to be wondering. "Um...well."

"We lost his business." She says aloud.

You immediately respond, "I'm so sorry Holy, I didn't mean to be rude to him, I'm just having a bad day...I guess."

"Santana please, I know he can be an ass sometimes, but you really need to be able to control your temper if you want to continue working here. Next time just smile and nod." She says with a wink. "I believe in you girl."

You smile and nod, just like she ordered.

"Now sales, I need you all to send me a quarterly average of your numbers later today and then we can continue this meeting. Can I get a guarantee on that?"

You, along with the other salesmen nod in agreement.

"Great." Holy says clapping her hands together. "Rachel, you can continue now." She sits down in front and crosses her legs. Your body slouches down a couple inches in your chair. This is probably going to take a while. Rachel pulls out an overzealous poster board that is bedazzled way too much for your liking and you grunt.

"Sweet baby jesus." You think you here Mercedes say from the back of the room. You laugh a little and Rachel ignores her comment with a huff.

"As you can see I've prepared a poster here with all the acceptable ways of preventing an office bug and or sickness," She talks like shes standing five-hundred feet away from you, way too loud, "Now, as you can see here, it is most effective when you cover your coughs or sneezes with this swift motion," She does a pretend sneeze into her arm sleeve and you cringe a bit, "That is called the vampire cough…"

"I wonder how long she will talk this time." Brittany whispers into your right ear and you almost forgot that she was sitting next to you. Her breath has the softest hint of coffee and you can't help but think about the break room.

You lean over, "Maybe she'll stop before we all fall asleep." She smiles.

Her pen is dangling from her fingers now and your eyes are fixed on them.

"It is highly suggested that you wipe down your hands after you use the bathroom, even though I think that is a given...some employees seem to be missing the point." Rachel is glaring at Finn and you lift your eyebrows. Only Rachel would seem to know that Finn doesn't wash his hands after using the bathroom. Disgusting.

"Now, on to hand sanitizer…" Rachel's voice is like a nagging animal and you begin to tune her out as she goes on. You put your elbows on the table and you happen to catch Brittany scooting in closer to your side with her chair. Sam is sitting at the opposite corner of the conference room and you see he's drawing some kind of picture in his notebook.

"Do you think anyone is paying attention?" She murmurs beside you and you don't know if she's talking about Rachel or the fact that her hand is now creeping up over your thigh. Your mouth feels dry and you grab your pen with nerves.

Her fingers are like magic.

"Um…" You begin, but her fingers are way too distracting. Your mind wonders what would be happening if you had a skirt on. Her touch on your skin would be way too much for you to handle. She's looking at your arms again and your goosebumps are starting to show. Fuck. You can be so obvious sometimes.

She's smirking and her hand moves steadily up and down your thigh.

"I suggest using the 99% proof hand sanitizer, but it seems any will do…" Rachel is still talking, unaware of everyone who's' not paying attention.

"I bet she'll be up there for another hour." You barely manage to breathe out as Brittany continues her rubbing.

"Mmmhm."

Her response sounded too much like a moan and now you can feel your insides tingle with a fieriness only she seems to make you encounter. She won't take her eyes off of her hand caressing your thigh and just the sight of her eyes makes you a little wet. Your legs widen a bit at the feel and her fingers are now making their way closer to your center. Your breathing is starting to feel heavy and you try to slow it down. You don't want everyone in the conference room, especially Rachel, noticing you working up a sweat in the corner of the room.

"_Oh.._" Her hand grazed right over your center and you know she feels the warmthness there. Your eyes close for a second and you squirm in your chair, flipping through a page in your notebook to make it seem like you're actually doing something.

_God, _she makes you so wet. It's pretty pathetic really, you feel like you're in high school and have never been touched before. Your eyes wander to Sam again, he's still looking down at his notebook, good, you think. You don't want him to be suspicious of anything, not like he's smart enough to notice anyway.

"If you were standing up there I wouldn't take my eyes off you." She says for your ears only. Her hand presses again against your center. She's making slow circles there with her fingers.

"_Shit_…" You say under your breath and Brittany smirks. Her fingers are still making the same motion and your hips start to cant up just slightly. You can't move too much, that would be awkward if someone looked your way. You take a moment to look around the room, everyone's eyes are as stale as an old bag of chips, staring straight ahead in the most zombie-like fashion. "Britt...maybe you sh-should-sto-" She pressed down on you harder and it shut you up real fast.

"This is more entertaining than listening to Rachel...don't you think." She says and you nod slowly, loving the way her fingers touch the best parts of you.

"Now some of you have been leaving your chewed gum in places that are unacceptable."

You can barely hear Rachel now that Brittany has started touching you. You think you could basically tune out anything if she kept touching you like this.

"Brittany."

Your head whips towards Rachel once you hear Brittany's name. Your heart is pounding so hard you think maybe everyone in the office could hear it.

"Hm?" She looks up with the most innocent eyes. Her hand is stilled on your center, but she doesn't bother to remove it. The table is covering most of you.

Rachel continues, "Do you understand Brittany? No more leaving gum underneath the desks."

Brittany nods, "Right, won't happen again...I think." She replies and Rachel rolls her eyes. Rachel always seems to think the littlest of Brittany, commanding her around like a small puppy. Fortunately she doesn't spend too much time scolding Britt and Rachel turns around towards her poster.

Brittany smirks towards you and proceeds with her fingers. You thought she would stop, but apparently she has other plans for you during this meeting. You don't resist.

You flip a page in your notebook and try to write something down, but Brittany begins to unbutton your pants and you practically scribble non-sense all the way off of your paper. You flinched a little and Mercedes looked your way. You give her a small grin and a tiny flick of a wave and roll your eyes. She laughs quietly and turns her head away.

"Bri…" Is all you manage to mumble out as her fingers unzip you. You continue to do absolutely nothing about her roaming and you can't believe you are letting this happen. Anyone could turn and catch you in the act of doing something totally inappropriate, but you let the feeling of wetness distract you from your worries.

Her mouth leans in towards your ear like she is telling you a secret, "I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone in the office." You see her bite her lip from the corner of your eye and you inhale deeply.

"Britt-"

"Don't blow our cover." She says before dipping her middle finger down all your wetness.

_Jesus_, you think as she manages to rub around your clit while being completely discreet. She_ is_ good at keeping secrets after all.

"Now we will be watching a short video about bacterial being spread via computer keyboards." Rachel says delightfully and shuts off the lights. It's dark now. No one will notice what you are doing and you breathe a little easier.

"Perfect." Brittany whispers and pulls down your pants a little. Your work pants are now pulled down right below your ass and the seat feels cold against your skin. You lift up your butt so she can get them to where she wants. You're wearing lacy black panties and you hope no one could smell the arousal coming from your center. "You're sexy as _hell_." Brittany says in your ear and dips a finger under your panties.

"_God." _Her fingers are better than any fucking sex toy you've ever encountered...or penis for that matter.

She's slipping through your folds with ease and she goes up to your ear again, "You're _so_ wet." You know she's grinning in the dark. Her fingers are circling around your wet clit and your hips are grinding into them. You need to get this done before Rachel turns on the lights and you don't want to risk anyone noticing. You slouch down some more in your chair and widen your legs far. You put your hand on top of hers and shove her fingers up inside you. Her mouth hangs wide open and you begin to pump her fingers while you still have a grip on them.

"Faster." You mouth to her and she seems to get the point. She's looking towards the television screen now and her hand pumps harder and faster. It feels _so_ good and you can barely keep it together. Half of the staff is asleep or looking at their phones and you cant your hips in a motion that surprises you. You're so close and you lean your head back against the edge of the chair, it makes it seem like you have just fallen asleep instead. Your hands grip the side of your chair with force and you stifle in a moan. Brittany slips her fingers out from you and rubs your clit in waves. You're about to cum and you don't want to make a scene. You're gripping on to your seat so hard you think you might destroy it and in one last roll towards Brittany's fingers you're cumming in the office.

"_Fuck...fuck_." You mouth and Brittany smirks at you. Her hand has slowed down now and she is pulling up your pants. The video is about to be over and you have to scurry up to make yourself look reasonable. You push her away from you a little and button up your pants and lean over your notebook, scribbling some information before Rachel stands up and flicks on the lights. Everyone squints their eyes to adjust and you see Brittany's head in between her arms on the table.

"Brittany wake up please." Rachel says as her presentation comes to a close.

She lifts her head, "Sorry." She smiles and you applaud her for her diligent cover up.

"Alright guys, get back to work." Holy says and everyone begins to scram out of their chairs.

"That was the worst." Sam has walked over to you and smiles at you and Brittany.

"Tell me about it." Brittany responds and heads towards the door, putting a hand on your shoulder and slipping past you. You can't help but notice her ass as she walks ahead of you to her own desk.

"San, I need to talk to you." Sam has pulled on your arm and is leading you out the doors of the office into the building hallway near the bathrooms.

His hands aren't like hers.

"What?" You ask as he just smiles at you simply.

He lifts up his hands in excitement, "I found a great location." He says finally.

You almost forget what he is talking about, "Oh! Thats great." You try and sound ecstatic. "Where?"

"There is an awesome outdoor spot near the lake, look." He holds up his phone and shows you pictures of the location. It is really beautiful. It would actually be the perfect place to get married. You see how happy he is and it hurts you. You've been trying so hard to resist Brittany, but her body never seems to leave your mind. "What do you think babe?" He says and you cringe a little at the affectionate name.

"It is really wonderful Sam." You respond. You haven't been able to call him any name of affection since you have been hooking up with Brittany and you wonder if he has noticed at all. "Good job." You smile.

"We are almost there." He says and grabs your face for a kiss.

You hear the door crack open and Brittany is standing in the hallway. You quickly part from Sam and you look her in the eyes. She's looking down at the ground and not bothering to look your way.

"I-I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She mumbles and brushes past the both of you, heading for the bathroom.

"No worries Britt." Sam responds and takes a step back from you. "I'm going to get back to work." He says quietly and goes back in the office. He kisses you on the cheek and you grumble to yourself as he leaves.

"Dammit." You say to yourself and brush a hand through your hair. You don't think Brittany has actually ever seen you and Sam kiss before and you have always made an effort so she never does. You know Brittany has shown a little jealously lately and you feel terrible about it. You head towards the bathroom door and open it softly. Brittany is washing her hands quietly and she eyes you in the bathroom mirror.

"So you guys found a place?" She asks and shuts off the nozzle that was spilling water.

You nod, "Yeah."

"The lake is really beautiful." She says.

You take a couple steps towards her. You know she is covering up her feelings. You can tell by the way she keeps bouncing her leg up and down against the tile. She's nervous...or uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see Sam and I ki-"

"Its fine." She quickly responds, "He _is_ going to be your husband."

You look down at the floor, "Right." You never talk about this stuff. You never talk about the hard stuff. Water drops from the sink next to her and it fills up the silence of the bathroom.

"Is it pathetic that sometimes I just wish I could kiss you in public, instead of having to hide it in places like this?" She asks.

You don't think it's pathetic at all. However, you can't bring yourself to respond. Responding means you feel the same way, responding means real feelings are involved. You can't respond.

"...I'll see you later." She says and her scent drifts past you as she exits the bathroom.

You turn towards the mirror and look at yourself, you are the pathetic one. You can't even keep a decent conversation with someone who deserves it.

"Fuck." You shout a little and bang your hands against the sink. A flinch catches your eye through the mirror and you see a pair of hideous shoes standing still at the bottom of one of the stalls. Shit, was someone in here the entire time?

"If someone is in here come out right now or else I will go all Lima Heights on your ass." You say as intimidating as possible. The feet stay still for a moment before the door creaks open and you cover your head with your hands.

"Fuck." You shout out to your muffled palm. "Fuck fuck _fuck_." You put your hands back down on the sink and you let out a long sigh. "Dammit."

"Putting your hands on the bathroom sink is highly unsanitary, if you happened to be paying attention to my presentation at all you would know that." Rachel Berry lifts her head abruptly and puts her fist under her chin. You know she heard the entire exchange between you and Brittany, you know she knows. Of all the people to be sneaking around it _had _to be Berry, she has the biggest blabber-mouth of all time and your secret will be ruined by the end of the week.

"You _were _listening were you?" Rachel nags at you again. You want to strangle her. You want to maybe even kill her before she runs out of this bathroom and tells the entire office. But you can't, you sit against the sink and huff in disappointment. There is absolutely no way around this. This is going to be torturous, terrible and just the worst.

You palm your face again and sigh, "Fuck."

_This_ wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy this update everyone! Thanks again for the nice reviews :]**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi," <em>

_Her lips remind you of the prettiest scarlet red._

"_Um…hi." She responds, hastily turning towards you. _

_Her voice reminds you of the most plush velvet._

_You reach out your hand to her, "I'm Brittany."_

_She smiles a bit, the right corner of her lip tugging at her mouth, "Right…the new girl."_

_You chuckle, "Right."_

"_Well, welcome." She grins. "I'm Santana."_

_You already know her name._

"_What area do you work in?" You ask, trying not to stare daggers into her gorgeous eyes._

_She takes a sip of her drink, "Sales."_

"_Me too." You're happier than you imagined._

_Her grin is a little too quick, "Well, then maybe we'll be getting to know each other better."_

"_I hope so." Your gum pops between your teeth, Santana responding with a small jump. "What are you drinking?" You ask looking down at her red cup._

_She lifts up her cup to inspect it, "Nothing much…coke. I don't want to get too crazy at an office party." She laughs._

"_But isn't that what they're for?" You nug her shoulder with a raised brow._

_You made her laugh again._

_She looks down at her shoes with another grin, "Right."_

"_My last office never had Christmas parties." You say. "They were no fun."_

"_Well we tend to get really into holiday parties when our bosses last name is Holiday." Santana shakes her head. "It's kind of ridiculous actually."_

_You chew your gum in the most flirty of ways, "I think it's great."_

_/_

You hear a pop and you're head bolts over to Brittany taking notes.

"Santana."

"What." You respond, looking over to Rachel sitting across from you.

She rolls her eyes, "Do you think you'll be able to set up the bar for the party today?"

You shrug, "Sure."

The party-planning committee has never been your forte. You joined last year because you heard Brittany was going to be a part of it. Brittany was usually a good reason to be a part of anything you think.

Rachel's eyes glance over to Brittany, "Brittany can help you." She says.

You whip your glare back to her, what was she thinking? "I thought Kurt loved to man the drinks." You say, looking towards him.

"I'm on full Christmas tree duty this year." He responds triumphantly. "Sorry Santana."

You don't think he has to say sorry, you don't mind spending more time with Brittany. However, the way Rachel suggested it seems a little suspicious to you. She's barely spoken a word to you after the incident in the bathroom and you're starting to think she might explode from keeping a secret inside her for this long.

"Is that okay with you Brittany?" Rachel asks while writing something down. "Everything's down in storage."

Brittany nods, "Sounds great." She turns to you with a wink. You're uncomfortable knowing Rachel saw that. You fiddle with your pen and swivel in your chair.

"Are we done here?" You ask sharply. "We've only been in here for forty-five minutes."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Yes, the party begins at four." She says while gathering her things, she looks at you reluctantly.

"Can I help you _Berry_?" You noticed her glances, she's pretty terrible at keeping things subtle.

She shakes her head, almost dropping her notebook, "No-no…"

You sigh, why is she bothering to say no when you _know_ she has everything she wants to say on the tip of her tongue.

"I just-um, I hope that working with Brittany won't be a problem." She says.

You eye Brittany making herself comfortable at her desk, "Sometimes I just think you like to cause drama Berry."

"I'm not I just-" She begins.

You start towards the doorway, "We'll be fine."

Britt looks like sunshine today, you think. The warm colors of her outfit contrast to the cool winter colors surrounding the office now. She's cutting something up on a piece of paper, concentration plastered on her face.

"What are you doing." You ask before you pass her desk.

Her blue eyes are prettier than any ocean you've ever seen.

"I'm making a snowflake." She tries to hide it under her keyboard, "…for the party." She shrugs.

You eye the triangles and lines beginning to take shape on the white paper, "Let me see?" Your hands start to grab towards the item, but she dives it underneath the keyboard more.

"You can see it when I'm finished." She says with a smile.

"Okay weirdo." You reply and take a look around the office room. Kurt is busy putting up ornaments onto the tree while Rachel is setting up the conference room with decorations. Telephone rings and the sound of printing paper fills the room with a quiet daze. "Come on, we have to go get the stuff from downstairs."

She licks her lip a bit, looking down at her keyboard, "Okay."

You know what this seems like to her, but that wasn't your intention. The only time you ever ask Brittany to go downstairs with you to storage is to well…go down on _her_.

"Its-uh…it's not like...Rachel said we should." You squint your eyes, you sound ridiculous. "Come on." You finally say and grab at her arm.

Her smile grows with the clutch of your hand. You lead her out of the office and into the hallway, not looking back as she stumbles behind you.

/

"_Hi again," You wave while coming out of the hallway bathroom. Santana is gripping onto a box labeled 'decorations' and you eye it suspiciously. "Whats this?" You ask pointing at the box she's trying to hold on to. _

_Her eyes stay fixed on your fingers, "Just getting some things for Rachel." She responds, "Last minute decorations she thinks the office truly needs." _

_You smile, "You're a true Christmas hero." _

_She turns her head away bashfully, "No, no." _

_Her elegant smile could stay in your head for days. _

"_Do you need some help?" You ask. _

_She shakes her head immediately, "I'm okay." _

"_No-let me, you have a drink in your hand." _

_She hands the box over to you, "Thanks." _

"_What are these candles in here?" You ask peaking your head into the open box. _

"_Oh, Rachel needs her Hanukkah candles, gotta celebrate all the holidays ya know?" Santana rolls her eyes in the most comedic way. She flips her hair away from her face with a grace that is seemingly effortless. "Over here." She says nodding her head for you to follow her back to the office. _

_You follow, trying your best not to make it obvious that you are sneaking peaks at her ass. Her body is sexy and then some, strutting around like your most sensual fantasies. She opens the door for you and you follow her to the conference room, where a table is set up. You set the box down and begin pulling items out of the brown box, "Like this?" You ask, not knowing how to exactly set up the candles and other decorations. _

_She smiles, "Exactly." And pulls out some more items from the box. Her bare shoulder grazes your arm like the faintest breeze. She's as soft as cotton. _

"_Are these going to be lit?" You ask looking at the candles you just set up. _

"_I really don't know." Santana says with a squint in her face. "We'll leave it up to Berry." _

"_Berry?" You question. _

"_Berry, Rachel-Rachel Berry." She says with the flick of her hands. _

_You nod your head slowly, "Got it." _

"_She's head of the party-planning committee." She says. "She loves this shit." _

_You laugh, "Where can I be a part of this wonderful committee?" _

"_Oh." Her mouth hangs open in the faintest 'O' shape and you smile knowing she thinks she's offended you. Her eyes scatter around the room like a frightened mouse. "Um, she…" _

_You softly grip her arm, "You're cute when you're a little nervous." You chuckle and shrug, "I just think it would be a fun thing...maybe I'll join."_

"_Yeah-yeah." She stutters. _

_You put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to you later." _

_You leave her with the slightest tingle in your fingertips. _

_/_

"Which box is it again?" Brittany asks you as you scan the multitude of brown boxes lining the walls of the storage room.

"It's usually labeled with decorations, but you never know if that is the box for Halloween decorations...or holiday decorations...or whatever fucking birthday decorations Rachel has down here." You stand up on a stool in the corner of the room to get a better view. You sigh, Rachel always has to make things so difficult. Seriously? A billion different boxes for a billion different things? "I don't even know where I would start…" You say continuing to look at each label. As you scan your eyes to the right you can see Brittany staring at you from the corner of your eye. You don't doubt that she is probably staring at your ass, she has the tendency to do that often when she thinks you aren't looking.

You step down, "Do you want to take a look? You're way taller than me." You say, glancing at Brittany.

Her eyes pop up at your words, "Yeah, sure."

You turn away while she looks at the higher boxes, the bottom of her shirt riding up to reveal her belly button. You find yourself licking your lips a bit and you decide to look for something else while she is up there. You scuffle around the floor and find the box with the alcohol supply in the corner. You grip it by the edge and pull it out, the bottles clanking together as you move. "We're probably the only office that has this much alcohol." You say looking over at the variety of bottles. "Insane." You mumble.

"It's because Holy is so fun, there is no way this would be happening if we had another boss." Brittany says from behind you, you still hear ruffling from above. "I think…" You hear her make a grunt and then her stepping down from the stool, "I've got it." She holds up the box to you triumphantly and you both dip your heads inside.

"Fuck, wrong box." You say rummaging through all the things.

Brittany grins at you, "Oops."

You sigh and take a seat on a nearby box, clinking bottles together as you look for a shot glass.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks as she sets the box down next to her feet.

You find a bottle of vodka and begin to unscrew the top, "Getting the party started early." You've never been a fan at drinking at the holiday parties, but this time it seems like you need it. You just remind yourself not to become into a weeping mess by the end of the evening. You're about to throw back the alcohol when Brittany interrupts you, "Wait, me too." She says putting a hand up to your wrist. You search for another glass and pour her a drink. She takes it from you and you both throw the burning liquid down your throats. You cringe at the taste, it has been a while since you have done a shot of anything.

Brittany winces and slams the glass down in front of her, "Now, back to looking." She says before taking a step on the stool again. You look at her above you, hoping she won't suddenly lose her balance up there now that alcohol is starting to pour into her system.

"We should play a game." You say looking at all the boxes. "For every box you pull out that is _not _the holiday decorations we should take a shot." You smile.

You see the corner of her lip curve, "Game on."

/

"_We should play a game." You say walking up to Santana. She's stuffing a piece of brownie into her mouth and you smile. _

"_Hm?" She mumbles through her unchewed dessert, looking at you with wide eyes. _

"_We should play a game." You repeat looking at her brownie and pulling it down from her face, "Or play a prank on someone or something. Maybe on one of the guys, I think they are all trying to flirt with me because I'm the super hot, super new interesting girl here." You smile at yourself jokingly. _

_Santana lifts her eyebrows and nods, "Oh, you are?" _

_You swivel back and forth with a grin, "That tall guy and that muscle-y guy have been glancing over here all day." You say nodding your head to the right. Santana looks through the conference room glass and notices the two salesmen, quickly averting their eyes when they see you and Satana looking. _

"_I'm pretty sure giant boy Finn is looking at Rachel and Puck is just disgusting." She says with a cringe. _

"_I've never seen Puck here before." You say looking his way again. _

_Santana nods slowly, "He's a traveling salesman, always on the road, but somehow manages to come back for the parties every time." She rolls her eyes. _

"_Whose that?" You ask looking at a blonde boy who just joined Finn and Puck. _

_She swallows her food quickly, "Oh thats um, thats-uh Sam…" She nods again. _

_You notice the way Santana has turned to a nervous pile of jitters. She's avoiding his gaze and you wave over to the boys with a smile. "I bet they all have crushes on you." You say, managing to sneak in a few glances over her toned body. _

_She almost chokes on her food, "Yeah, well…" _

_She doesn't decide to continue her sentence and you don't question her further, "So who should it be?" You ask. _

_She's not even looking their way, "Finn, Finn. Most definitely Finn." _

_You smile and eye her, waiting for her to continue._

"_He's like a giant toddler, he won't notice anything." _

"_Brittany, Santana." Rachel Berry has accompanied your little two-some and nods her head your way. "I hope you are having fun." She says with a wide grin, "Those brownies are one-hundred percent vegan Santana and I hope you find them quite delectable." _

_Santana stops herself before pulling out another brownie. _

"_I made them myself." Rachel smiles at you and looks sharply towards Santana again. _

"_No wonder they taste so disgusting." Santana responds and puts down her plate. _

_Rachel huffs and puts a hand on your shoulder, "I hope you're enjoying yourself here Brittany, please let me know if anyone…" She glares at Santana, "Is bothering you." _

_Santana rolls her eyes. _

"_Thank you Rachel, I'm great...and with great company." You say looking at Santana. _

_Rachel prances off into the office and immediately takes command of the karaoke station. _

"_These brownies are actually really good." Santana says stuffing her face with another. "Don't tell her I said that." She whispers. _

"_Let's go see how many peanuts we can drop into Finn's drink without him noticing." You grin wide and grab a handful of peanuts that are crowded into a nearby bowl. _

"_Brittany wait!"_

_/_

"Okay how about this one." Brittany pulls down another box and you both peak inside.

"Nope nope nope! Wrong again." You shake your head. You quickly tell yourself to stop, the room seems to be spinning faster and faster.

"This can't be happening." She says as she grabs the shot glass from your hand. "That is like the third box."

You nod your head in a clumsy fashion, "Maybe we should s-stop."

"For sure." Brittany agrees, plopping hard onto the small step stool. "I can't-I can't do anymore right now." She waves her hand in the air. "T's so hot." She airs out her shirt in front of you.

"We are such light weights." You chuckle looking at her reddening face. "You look like you put on a bunch of blush or something." Her cheeks are rosy red and you can't help but think it's kind of adorable.

"Shut up." She leans against a box behind her and glances down at her phone. "It's already four. Maybe we should go back up."

"Everyones probably wondering where the alcohol is." You can't help but laugh. "Come on, lets go." You say standing up and grabbing the box below you. It feels like it just gained ten pounds as you struggle to lift it up. "Forget the decorations."

"Let me help you." Brittany's hands spread over yours and she takes the box from your grip. Good thing, you probably would have dropped it. Your mind goes to when you first met Brittany, she helped you with the box before. You smile at the thought. You slide the big metal door to the side and you both make your way up the stairs in a fit of small trips and stumbles. Hopefully no one has noticed you two were gone for too long and hopefully everyone won't shout at you for not setting up the drinks earlier. The parties only started for fifteen minutes, but you know these people, they get upset when they can't be entertained by alcohol.

"Finally!" You hear Puck shout from across the office. He usually isn't here. You hate it when he's here. "Rachel over here wouldn't let any of us go down to find you, I guess she trusted you or some shit." Puck says turning to laugh in Sam's face.

You look over to Rachel who looks down at her feet.

"Thanks you guys." Sam says nodding his head apologetically.

"Well I'm glad someone believed in us." Brittany says and heads towards the conference room where decorations and food are set up. "I'm going to put this here and you guys can go at it." Brittany almost stumbles on her own feet while putting the box of alcohol on the table.

"Careful there Britt." Puck's eyes widen at the obvious sight of Brittany being tipsy, he nuges Sam's arm and sports a smirk on his face. You sigh out in disgust.

"Let me get you a drink babe." Sam is walking towards the drinks and you quickly try to shake your head to object.

"No thats…okay." He's already back with two cups in his hand and passing a drink along to you and Brittany.

"Thank you sir." Brittany says and takes a big gulp from her red cup. "I feel like I'm at a high school party or something." She chuckles with her cup in hand.

"God I hope not." You respond smelling the vodka mixed in with the juice Sam gave you.

"Those parties were always the best." Sam replies, putting a hand around your shoulder. "Remember San?" He winks at you.

"Yeah, crying was always the highlight of the night." You say sarcastically. "I can't believe you ever liked me." You say remembering those high school parties. You were always such a mess, ending up crying like a toddler and making out with practically anyone around you. Sam was with you your last year of high school and you can't believe you've been together for so long. Brittany is eyeing Sam's arm and you can see a hint of anger there as she lifts her cup to her mouth.

"Mhm." Brittany mumbles into her cup.

"Alright well, I'm gonna get a bite to eat." You say lifting Sam's arm off of your shoulder and heading towards the food. You hope that eating something will sober you up a little and you grab for the first cookie you see. Everyone is scattered among the office and you notice Brittany has wondered off.

"I hope you weren't doing anything oddly _inappropriate_ downstairs Santana." Rachel Berry has confronted you again and you almost drop your cookie in fright.

"Jesus Rachel." You say and grab at your chest. "What the hell is wrong with you." You scold.

"Whats wrong with _you." _She whispers harshly in your face.

You look up from your cookie to make sure no one is paying attention to you and confront Rachel again, "No, what the fuck is wrong with _you _Rachel." You whisper, "What are you even talking about." You're still a little drunk and this conversation will probably not end with much sense. "We were looking all damn day for your damn box!" You're leaning over the table of food now, inching closer to Rachel's face.

"And drinking! I bet you decided to take Brittany for a little spin while you were down there too!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about _Berry_. What the fuck is wrong with you?" You respond with an angry scowl. "Why do you care so much?" You question.

"Why _don't _you care so much?" She whispers, "You're the one with the fiance and-"

"I hope there isn't a problem here ladies." Holy appeared at your side.

Rachel beams at Holy with an appropriate smile, "Everything's great."

"We were just discussing where you got those lovely office gifts this year?" You say trying to put on your most lovely charm.

Holy smiles and puts an arm around you and Rachel, "I thought you'd never ask."

/

"_That's three and counting." You giggle while dropping another peanut into Finn's cup while he wasn't looking. Santana is laughing with you and Finn is still talking to Rachel to his left. _

"_You're good." Santana says and grabs at another peanut in your hand. She plops it in his cup with ease and rolls her eyes, "Okay this is too easy." _

"_What?" Finn has finally turned your way and you try and hide the peanuts behind your back. _

"_What?" You respond while he eyes the two of you suspiciously. _

"_Mind your own business Hudson." Santana says with a snarl. You giggle at her cover-up and the two of you wander over to your new desk. You take a seat on the corner of your desk while Santana sits in your chair. _

"_In high school I didn't even know how to turn on a computer." You laugh at yourself while your fingertips graze over the monitor. _

_She chuckles with a swivel of your chair, "That can't be true." _

"_Oh it's real true." You laugh and cross your leg over the other. You know that your legs are amazing and you don't mind showing Santana a little bit. You catch her eyes flicker to your thighs and you smirk, reminding yourself to wear skirts more often. _

"_I used to sing in high school." She responds looking down at your keyboard. You notice the hint of embarrassment in her face as she runs her fingers along the keys. _

"_That's cute."_

_She laughs, "It was dorky." _

"_I like dorky." _

_She looks at you with the most genuine smile. _

"_Well…" She rambles and fights to look into your eyes. You think she doesn't like eye-contact, maybe she doesn't._

"_What else did you do in high school?" You ask. _

"_Me." A male voice is suddenly invading your space and you look up to the new intruder. _

_Santana laughs uncomfortably, "Very funny." she says dryly. You remember his name is Sam, the blonde salesman from earlier. You eye Santana and Sam and you are confused. _

"_You two…" You question while pointing a finger between them both. Santana is biting her lip and brushing her hand through her hair. _

"_I'm Santana's boyfriend." He says and sticks out his hand, "Nice to meet you."_

_You take it, "Brittany. Sales." _

"_Same here." He responds with a grin. His lips are huge. _

"_Oh." You try and act interested. Santana and Sam, interesting, you think. You would have never guessed they were a couple based on the little amount of interaction Santana has seemed to have with him all day, but you guess you can't be one to judge. _

"_We were together senior year." Santana says looking up at him. "He charmed me with his big lips." She says looking at you. _

"_That's right." He smiles, and you take it he didn't understand the backhanded comment Santana gave him. Maybe he doesn't know his lips are so big? "Anyway," He says, "Puck and I are going to do some karaoke, want to join?" He puts a hand on Santana's arm. _

_She shakes her head, "No thanks." _

"_Alright babe." He kisses her on the cheek and heads over to Puck. _

"_So one of them does have a crush on you." You say teasing Santana. _

_She swivels towards you again, "Shut up." She says and a hand grazes your knee for a second. _

_"You both work here too?" You ask wanting to know more. _

"_He helped me get a job here." She says with a shrug. You guess she doesn't really want to talk about it. _

"_Do you like working at the same place as your boyfriend?" You ask her. _

"_It's okay, you don't get much privacy so I find myself avoiding him most of the day...unintentionally of course." She adds. "He's great but, sometimes you need your space." _

_You nod, "Totally understandable." You catch her looking down at your thighs again, you can't help but imagine what it would be like to have her touch you there again. _

"_So anyways, who is our next prank going to be on?" She asks looking around to all the office employees. _

_You turn your head to Sam and Puck singing their rendition of some song, "How about Puck?" You say. He's been bugging you all day and you wouldn't mind teasing him a little bit with a prank or two. "We can write on his face when he gets too drunk or something." You laugh. _

"_Oh, that will totally happen." Santana laughs and begins shuffling through your desk drawer. "Wow, you have so many colors in here." She chuckles while searching for a pen in your drawer, you have about ten different colors of pens in your drawer and you are not ashamed. You love to color code things that would typically not need color coding in the first place, it makes things more fun. _

"_I keep my options open." You say looking down at her hands. _

"_What's this?" She asks and pulls out a small snowflake you made out of paper. _

_You take it from her hands, "Oh, nothing. I was just bored earlier." You say embarrassed. You look at the small piece of paper you cut up into a sloppy snowflake and place it on the desk. _

_Santana takes it from you and holds it in the air, "Well I think we found another decoration to add to Berry's collection." She says and gives you a smile. "I kinda like it." _

_The snowflake dances between her fingers. You'd probably make a dozen snowflakes if Santana likes. _

_/_

After Holy Holiday ends up showing you practically every gift she bought the office, you and Rachel are finally free.

"Thanks for the insight Ms. Holiday." Rachel says and prys herself away from Holy's grip. "I have to go check on the karaoke machine." She says while strutting away.

"Of course Rachel." Holy says.

You hear Brittany laughing from across the office and you turn your head towards the sound. Brittany is standing next to Puck, his rough hands touching at her arm playfully. You can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. You know how disgusting Puck is, he doesn't' deserve to even talk to Brittany. His mohawk flings through the air like a rat in flight and you take one long sip of your strong drink.

"Everything okay girl?" Holy asks you after you down another sip.

You're nodding furiously, "Great. Excuse me." You say leaving Holy behind and head straight for Brittany and Puck.

"What are you guys up to?" You question strolling up next to Brittany. Puck eyes you like you've just barged in on a moment and you don't feel bad for him at all.

"We were just talking." Puck responds taking a hand off of Brittany's shoulder.

"I-I was telling him about my cat." Brittany slurs and puts a hand on his chest. "Puck loves cats too!" She exclaims.

You know exactly what he means and you drag Brittany away by the arm, "I'm sure he does."

Puck mouths a 'what!?' and you shake your head angrily. You can't believe him. What a joke.

"Santana. Where are we going?" She asks as you pull her behind you towards the office door. You barge through the door and out to the empty hallway. You let go of her arm and she gently flings towards the wall.

"Really Brittany? Puck?" You say as her back slides against the wall.

"What?" She says lifting her hands. "He's kinda cute."

"Britt he's gross. He's probably slept with hundreds of girls out on the road."

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, "Whatever Santana."

You're drunk now. Your head is spinning and the way Brittany is looking at you sets a fire through your chest. "Don't whatever me Brittany." You say trying to hold back your angry tears. You can't let this happen, it won't happen.

Brittany has started to unbutton the top of her shirt and you grab at her hand, "Britt what are you doing?"

She shrugs, "It's getting hot in here San."

"You can't just strip in the middle of the hallway." You whisper, looking over your shoulder.

She laughs with a huff, "You stripped off your pants the other day in the conference room and you had no objections towards that." She responds continuing to take her buttons apart one by one, stumbling over her own fingers.

"You're drunk." You say to her, trying your hardest to look away from her chest.

"Apparently." She says.

She's almost down to her last button and you pry your eyes away, grabbing her arm again, "Britt come on, in here." You say leading her to the bathroom.

Her shirt is open and falling lightly at her sides, "You can't just drag me whereever you want to San." She says with rosy cheeks. "I'm not like a dog or something." She slurs, "Cats are way better anyway. My cat is the best." She rambles and stumbles against the bathroom sink.

Her pink bra is showing now and your eyes can't look away. Her breasts are your favorite duo and you just want to touch them. You take a couple steps towards her and she's still rambling about something you can't put your foot on. Your fingers go straight for her abs and you let them sway across her toned stomach.

"Puck just wants to hook up with you." You say, keeping your eyes glued to her stomach. Your fingers still dance among her light skin.

"I know that San." She rolls her eyes and puts her hands against the sink behind her. She's looking down at your fingers now.

"I don't want him to try." You say outloud and your hand moves in between her breasts lightly.

A deep breath takes her by surprise and you know she feels the heat there. Her skin is your favorite thing to touch.

A shaky breath escapes her, "San…" Her head is thrown back towards the mirror behind her and you see her face in the reflection. Her mouth hangs slightly open and you smirk knowing you have her attention now.

"I know he can't touch you like I can." You say quietly into her neck.

"No one can San…" She breathes out and her chest pops out towards your palm. You grab at the sides of her blouse and you remove it over her shoulders. She grabs you around the neck and pulls you into her, flooding your mouth with a deep kiss.

"You have the best lips." She says between breathes.

You're pushing her against the sink and you lift her butt onto the top of it. Your kisses are heated and you slide your hands through her hair. Her hair is so soft, just like the rest of her. Just when you think you have control she lifts a heel to your chest and pushes you away from her. Your back falls against the stall door behind you and you bend down to check if any hobbit feet are intruding on your private moments with Brittany this time. No terrible shoes are found.

Brittany is striding towards you now and you have nowhere to go. She pins you up against the stall door and lifts your arms above your head. You're breathing heavily and you can't look away from her lips.

"You shouldn't be telling me what to do." She says hotly into your lips. Her fingers slide down your cheek and down your neck, her other hand still gripping at your arms above you. Her face is red and her eyes are lazily scanning over your face, you know she's kinda drunk and you know you are too. You just have to remember to look out for people coming into the bathroom. Her face is close to yours now and she's looking down your blouse where your breasts are heaving. "Let me take care of this." She says, beginning to unbutton your shirt.

You'd let her do anything to you really, she hypnotizes you better than any magician you've ever witnessed.

/

_The party is dwindling now and Puck has been passed out on an office chair for over an hour. _

"_He will not be happy about this later." Santana says drawing a small penis on the side of his cheek. _

_You try not to laugh as you look over his face, "He'll love it." You giggle. You pull out a blue pen from your pocket and begin drawing a flower on his chin. _

"_This is what he gets for being such a dick all the time." Santana grins, "He deserves it." _

"_He can't be that bad." You say looking up at her._

_She takes out another color, "Just wait until he hits on you for real." She says. _

"_Is that why you hate him so much?" You ask her. Puck huffs in his sleep and you take your hand off of his face for a moment. _

_After his movements have stopped Santana continues, "I don't hate him, I just hate him sometimes." She says. "He's probably hit on me a dozen times." _

"_Even with Sam around?" _

_She nods, "He has no boundaries." _

"_That's hilarious." Finn and some other employees stroll past you and Puck and they pull out cameras to take a picture of him._

"_Our finest work." Santana replies with a grin. _

"_I think we've done enough damage." You say and put a cap on your many pens. Santana leans back in her chair and looks over her work with a smile. _

"_Agreed." She says and fold her arms together. You take a moment to look around the office, it's after six and a lot of people have started to go home now. _

"_So...do you have a ride home?" You ask her. _

"_I came with Sam today so I have to wait for him." You both look his way as he is laughing with Finn and Rachel by the karaoke machine. "He seems pretty drunk so I should probably drive him home." She chuckles. "Who knows how much longer he will be." _

"_Oh.." You respond, "Well...want to sit outside for a while? I need some fresh air." You say and get up from your chair. "Come on." You stick out your hand to her and she grabs it. Her hands tingle in your fingertips. You lead her out of the office, grab your coats and head to the doorway into the brisk night air. You can start to see stars peeking out from the dark sky and you smile at the sight. You let go of her hand and sit on the curb outside. It's cold out and you breath into your palms as she sits down beside you. _

"_So, do you have any pets?" You ask Santana who is grabbing at her knees in front of her._

_She looks at you, "Um, no." She says quietly. _

"_Why not?" You ask her. _

_She shrugs, "I don't know." _

_She's quiet again and you look at her wandering eyes. "I have a cat, he's really fat." You say to fill the silence. "His name is Lord Tubbington." _

_You've made her laugh, "Thats funny." _

"_It kind of is." You're smiling at the ground, hints of melted snow trace around your shoes. She's shivering a little and you want to make her warm. "Here." You say quietly as your fingers move towards the buttons of her coat. You're buttoning up her jacket and you can't stop your fingers from roaming just a little bit. She's looking at you in the eyes and you try not to look at her face. You fear you won't be able to stop yourself from doing something completely stupid. The fog of her breath flows from her mouth in a steady rhythm and you continue to button up the last button of her coat, just below her neck. She won't stop staring at you and you finally look at her face. Her nose has the tiniest hint of red on it and you smile. _

"_You seemed cold." You say. _

_She gulps, "Thanks." She rubs her legs again. _

_The building doors barge open and Sam and Puck stumble out. "San!" Sam says, "There you are. Ready to go now babe?" He asks her and puts his arm around her waist as she stands. You can't help but wish you could do the same. _

"_Yeah." She says and rubs her hands together from the cold. _

"_I guess it's me and you Britt." Puck says and puts an arm around your shoulder. The alcohol on his breath becoming prominent. _

"_Not so fast there." You pat him on the chest and try and hold him up. "I'll give him a ride home." You say to Santana and Sam who are looking at you with worried eyes. "It's fine." You say waving them goodbye. "Go."_

"_Are you sure?" Santana asks you, hand in hand with Sam. _

_You nod, "He'll probably pass out before we even get to the car." You say. _

"_She's right." Puck says leaning against you. He pokes you in the side a little. _

"_Bye guys." You say and Santana gives you a smile. _

"_See you next year." Sam says before he walks towards his car with Santana. _

"_Bye Brittany." She says._

"_Bye Santana." _

_/_

"God Britt." You say as she opens the stall door behind you. She's managed to take off your shirt and she's begun to work at the back of your bra. You look down at your shirts on the floor, cringing at the fact your garments are on the floor of a dirty bathroom. "Shit."

She's pushing you up against the stall now from the inside and you let out a moan. Her hands pull away your bra and your chest is exposed in front of her. Her lips attach to your nipple and she sucks hard. She's sticking her hands down towards the waistband of your pants and your hips gravitate towards them. You decide to help her out by grabbing a hold of your skirt and pushing it down yourself. Her hand is under your panties in record time and her fingers slick through you with ease.

"There's no way Sam can make you_ this _wet." She says looking down at her fingers.

"_Fuck." _You breathe at the contact and your head frantically moves side to side. "He doesn't Britt." You moan. Her fingers are slowly tracing your clit, circling around your wetness. Your head pounds back against the stall. "_Brittany." _

Her mouth is open and you pull her head in towards you for another kiss. "I get jealous when you talk to Puck." You find yourself admitting to her.

Her eyes immediately find yours and she looks at you for a moment. You're both breathing heavily and the sound of your pants fill the bathroom. You take the moment to push her up against the wall instead, trapping her between the wall and your body. You begin to unclasp her bra and pull down her skirt. You push her clothes to the side with your foot and lick your lips.

"You seemed hot." You say smirking at her exposed body. You push both of your bodies together and you're moaning at the feeling. Her breasts push up against yours and you can feel her hard nipples diving into your skin. You leave wet kisses on her neck and chest before quickly diving two fingers inside her.

"_Oh." _She moans at the feeling. She's so hot and warm inside, you love feeling her like this. "Fuck me San." She groans again. You pump your fingers in and out of her, watching as her breasts bounce up and down in front of your face. You love her boobs. You probably love every part of her body. She's moaning out loud now and you hope no one can hear you. She's gripping at your shoulders and you know her orgasm is approaching fast.

"Yes." She's grunting as you watch her move up and down on your hand. "Don't stop…" She pants. "_Fuck _Santana." You love it when she says your full name. It sounds better than your favorite song.

You pump some more, putting your palm against her clit in the process.

"I'm going to cum." She pants and you work even faster. Her leg wraps around your waist and you pump into her at a deeper angle. "Oh _Santana." _

You feel extra wetness coat your fingers and you begin to slow down your pumping, riding out her orgasm. She's smirking at you now and she seats you down on top of the toilet lid.

"I'm going to eat you out now." She says looking at you with hungry eyes. She's licking her lips as she bends down in front of you and she pulls down your underwear.

"Shit." You respond and grab at her hair. The bathroom stall is a bit cramped but you work with what you've got. Brittany is kneeling down in front of you and your back is jammed against the tile wall, the metal flusher arching into your back slightly.

She's kissing around your center and you anticipate her lips touching you there. You've never heard yourself breathe so heavily and you can't wait till Brittany's tongue is on you.

She lifts your butt off the seat a little and her tongue is licking at your clit.

"_Mmm…" _You moan and grip her head tighter. Your hips move at their own accord and grind into her mouth.

"You taste lovely." She says as she makes the most delicious noises between your legs. She's moaning at the amount of wetness you have pooled at your center and she sucks at your clit. Your head throbs against the tile and your mouth hangs wide open. She's so good with her tongue.

"More Britt." You plead. She takes a moment to wipe at her mouth and then plunges a finger inside you. You weren't expecting it and you moan deeply. She's pounding you against the tile now and you grip at the wall for some leverage. "Oh my god." You pant and look down at her between you. She removes her fingers and replaces them with her lips again. "Oh my god." You say again as you watch her skilled lips work around your own. Watching her between you is probably one of the best things you've ever seen. She's sucking and lapping at your clit and her tongue dips inside you. "Oh...fuck." You don't remember yourself ever being so vocal but you can't help it, you think the alcohol has a bit to play in this situation. You grind your hips up into her tongue and it feels amazing. You're about to cum soon and Brittany sticks two fingers inside you this time.

"Brittany!" You screech and grip at her hair.

"Shit San." She says mumbled between your legs.

"Oh god Britt." You say and close your eyes, you're about to cum, hard. You hear Brittany utter an "Oh" and you're cumming with her between you. Your hips are still moving upwards, trying to feel out the last of your orgasm.

You're still breathing hard and you look down at Brittany, she's smiling at you.

"We're so drunk Britt." You say with a laugh as you cup her face.

She's nodding and searching for her clothes, "I thought you didn't get too crazy at office parties." She smirks and kisses up your chest.

"Isn't that what office parties are for?" You tease. She hums against your chest and your breathing evens out.

Another holiday party to remember in your books...probably just as good as the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a happy holidays! **

**And I just love smut, what can I say. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you."<p>

You're being dragged away to corner of the break room, your coffee spilling out of your cup. The smallest hands on the planet are gripping at your arm and your eyes roll hard, it's the hobbit herself.

"What on earth could you want Rachel?" You exclaim, wiping off the extra coffee that has managed to spill onto your hands. "Shit." The coffee is smoldering.

Her eyes have managed to bug outside the confines of her enormous forehead, "Really? Santana." She folds her arms across her chest, taking a look around the room. Her bangs begin to fly amongst her face as her head quickly jogs back and forth.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" She exclaims in a whisper, "It's beginning to get ridiculous!"

You realize what she is talking about, you know she can't manage to keep you and Brittany a secret much longer but she has to in order for you to deal with this. It has to be secret. It can't be real, it can't.

You are leaning close to her before you know it and you can smell the hint of mint gum coming from her breath, "Keep your mouth _shut _hobbit." Your finger is hanging in the air and she huffs expectedly.

"Santana this is-"

"Shut it Rachel!" You scold. "I swear, why did it have to be _you _in the bathroom."

She huffs her chest and shakes her head in a way only Rachel could portray, "It didn't matter who was in that bathroom _Santana. _I'm sorry you weren't careful enough to keep your private affairs _private_, but now someone knows Santana. Now someones knows your secret and there's nothing you can do about that."

She's getting angry at you and you know it. You can tell because she is beginning to lean on her tiptoes to get her face that much closer to yours and her nose has flared up to an extremely large proportion. You take a moment to look around to make sure no one is watching through the clear door window.

"What if Sam finds out huh?" Rachel says in a whisper. "Santana, you can't possibly try and keep this from him much longer!"

"Why not?!" Your arms are flying through the air now and you know you're getting frustrated. Rachel has no right to call you out like this. She has no idea what you feel for Brittany or what you feel for Sam. As a matter of fact, you don't really know either. "Rachel, you have no idea how I'm feeling or why I want to keep this a secret, but you can't keep trying to pep-talk me into stopping this or keep giving me lectures about what I'm doing wrong. I know what I'm doing Rachel and you sure as _hell _ can't tell me what to do, so I suggest you take your midget little hands off me and drop this before I decide to poor this flaming hot coffee all over your hideous decision of a top."

Rachel looks down at her reindeer clad sweater and puts her hands to her hips, "I'm just trying to help you Santana."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." You respond looking back at her, "You can help by not telling a word of this to anyone Rachel, _anyone._"

You notice a shift in her brown eyes. They are darting from side to side and she bites her lips cautiously.

"Oh my god." You say, taking a look into her eyes again. "OH my _god._" You exclaim. "Rachel oh my _goodness._" Your head is shaking and you put a hand through your hair. She couldn't have. "Rachel did you tell someone?" You decide to set your coffee onto the counter, you might end up throwing the coffee at her face instead.

She finally lets out an exhale, "Maybe one person." She says, shrinking into herself timidly. "Maybe a couple." She mumbles quietly.

"WHAT!?" You practically shout in the office breakroom. You look out the door and everyone has turned their heads to look your way. "Rachel I can't believe you!" You want to grab her and shake her, you want to shake her till she can't breathe anymore. Your hands are on your face and you can feel yourself begin to sweat just a little bit.

"Shit." You mumble, striding back and forth between the wall and the kitchen counter. Rachel is watching you with expected eyes and you don't know what to do. "Does Sam know?" You ask frightened for the answer.

She shakes her head slowly, "No...at least I don't think so."

You think for a moment. He hasn't shown any signs of suspicion while you two have been together, but you can't know for sure. You take a second to catch your breath.

"I can't fucking believe you Rachel." You say. "I can't fucking believe this!"

Her response is quiet, "I'm sorry."

You lean against the counter, thinking of all the ways this could go absolutely terrible. Rachel takes a step towards you and puts a gentle hand on your arm.

"I am sorry Santana, but you are going to have to deal with this at some point."

This feels more complicated than the toughest math equation.

"When you do decide to deal with this, just know, that I'll be here."

Rachel brushes past you and lowers her head as she walks through the door to the main office. People are staring at her and you know that when you walk out there they will be staring at you too. You kind of just want to stay in here forever with the blinds closed.

"Sales staff, my office now!" Holy Holiday is shouting through the office and you quickly grab your cup of coffee before you make your way through the doors and into the office. Brittany, Sam and Finn are all getting up from their desks and are going towards Holy's office. Sam smiles at you and you instantly look away, following Finn into the office.

Brittany is standing right behind you and you can feel the tips of her breasts poking into your back.

"Okay team, we have a round of sales runs to do today." Holy says while leaning back in her chair.

"Sales runs?" Finn raises his hand quietly.

You shake your head, can he be any more irritating?

"Yes Finn, sales that have to be made outside of the office today, we are trying to gather up some new clients so I need you guys to pair up and take these. Can you handle that today?" Holy asks with her fingers intertwined in front of her. Finn is nodding with a goofy smile on his face and Sam responds with a grin.

"Santana, you will be paired with Finn and Sam you will go with Brittany." Holy says eyeing you all.

"Oh god." You mumble under your breath.

Everyones eyes perk up to you and you decide to take your attention to Holy.

"Is there a problem Santana?" Ms. Holiday asks you and you shake your head with too much enthusiasm. "Great! Have fun ya'll. Please, don't get lost."

"Bummer we can't go together." Sam whispers to you as you begin to exit Holy Holiday's office door.

"Yeah." You pretend to smile as you turn to Brittany, a look of terror on her face. "Take care of Britt." You say, "I'm going to get my things and then we are getting out of here Finn."

Finn nods and hurries over to his desk to gather up his things. Brittany follows you quietly and she pulls at your arm.

"Santana I'm freaking out." She whispers. You pick up your folder and collect the clients addresses and cards.

"Well you should stop." You respond. "Just act like you always do." You shrug, trying not to bring too much attention to yourself and Brittany.

"That's probably going to be a little difficult with your fiance and all sitting right next to me! With his innocent charm and dashing good looks how am I supposed to lie to him!?" She exclaims. You chuckle a little, thinking she is being kind of cute in this time of turmoil she seems to be having. "What if he asks me about you or something?" She says.

Her breath smells like strawberries and mint today.

"Then just say what a bitch I am, I'm sure he's used to that." You say. You put a couple pens in your bag and you look over your desk one more time. "Just be grateful that you aren't with teen giant today because he is the absolute worst salesman on the face of the planet."

"What if he talks about how great you are and I get jealous?" She whispers to you, taking a step closer to your back. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my mouth shut."

Her voice sounds like the rough exterior of your favorite book.

"I might slip and tell him about that one time we fucked in the bathroom."

You're trying to keep yourself composed as her breath becomes hot on your ear.

"Or that one time in the storage room."

The papers you are holding almost slip out of your hands.

"Or that one time I fingered you in the conference room."

Her hand barely touches the back of your thigh and your body shivers with a high level of coldness.

"Ready to go Britt?" Sam says coming up towards you and you shove the rest of your things in your bag. Brittany pulls away from you and she gives him a warm smile.

"Just let me grab my things." She grins and walks back to her desk.

"It will be nice to get out of the office today." Sam says to you with his bag over his shoulder. "It will give me some time to think over some more wedding ideas." He bumps his shoulder with yours. You grin, almost forgetting that you've left him with almost all of the wedding plans lately. With Brittany around, you honestly almost forget that you're supposed to get married.

"Thats great babe." You smile.

"Ready." Brittany says with her things in her hands.

"Lets do this!" Sam exclaims with too much enthusiasm and gives Brittany a high-five. "See you later babe." He kisses you on the cheek with a goodbye and Brittany follows him out the door.

"This should be fun." Finn says coming up behind you as you watch Brittany and Sam exit the office.

You sigh, "I'm telling you right now that it won't."

This could possibly be your worst nightmare.

/

"What street do I turn on?"

"For the hundredth time, Flower."

"Right, right. Flower, with an F, just like Finn."

"Oh my god." You sigh and look out the window in a huff. "You are the worst with directions. I should have drove." You say.

The mundane passing by of trees and buildings is more entertaining than sitting here talking to Finn.

"It's my car." Finn replies, keeping his eyes on the nearing street signs.

"Didn't you like,hit a mail-man before?"

Finn shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "N-no."

You roll your eyes, "So anyways, we're going to Richard's Printing Co. today so I believe that will be a pretty big client."

Finn nods his head, "Right." He grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are you okay?" You ask him, noticing his worried physique.

"I'm a terrible salesman." He blurts. You've always known he was a terrible salesman, but you never expected him to say it himself.

"That is accurate on all fronts." You respond, looking down at your notes.

Finn begins to fan himself desperately, "Oh god-oh god." His chest is heaving up and down.

"Finn just relax, jesus. We're not going into fucking battle or anything, just let me handle it."

"Do you think Rachel doesn't like me because I'm a bad salesmen?" He's rambling now and you can see the pits of his arms starting to darken. You can't believe this.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" You shake your head. "You'll be fine."

"I-I just really like her you know, and sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for her because I'm so terrible at my job."

"Please stop talking Finn."

You notice a soft vibration coming from your chest and you realize it's your phone. You pull it out from in between the valley of your boobs and notice Brittany has texted you.

'_I can't stop thinking about fucking you on an office desk'_

A hard shiver runs down your spin and you almost drop your phone between your lap.

"I mean, she has to have noticed me by now." You hear Finn faintly in the background as you read the text over and over again. You imagine Brittany slamming you down on your cold desk and you can't help the wetness that is starting between your legs.

'_You better make sure Sam isn't reading over your shoulder or something.'_

You type back in response.

'_I was really freaking out in the beginning, but now I think this is kinda hot.' _

You begin to respond, '_Of course you do. Finn keeps talking to me about how much he wants to do Rachel Berry.'_

Brittany replies quickly, '_That's gross.'_

'_Yes. It is.'_

"Maybe I'm too tall?" Finn is talking to himself now, squinting his eyes in confusion as he breaks behind a truck. You wait for a moment, looking out at the street names and people walking across the sidewalk. Brittany hasn't texted back and you decide to continue the conversation.

'_How would you take me against a desk?' _

You hit send and bite your lip. This is way better than listening to Finn ramble about Rachel Berry.

'_Well, I'd start from behind. I love looking at your ass.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_I would lay your face on the desk and kiss the back of your neck.'_

Your fingers are starting to shake now and you turn up the radio to cover up the sound of your heavy breathing. Your phone buzzes again.

'_I'd slide my hands up under your skirt...and lift it up so I could get a view of your sexy ass.'_

Another text.

'_What kind of underwear are you wearing?'_

'_My black lace thong.' _You respond to her and wait for another text. You let your eyes close for a bit, imagining Brittany's hands on your ass. She has the softest hands. The wetness between your legs is starting to overwhelm you.

'_I'd bend down and slowly take off your thong with my teeth. You're so fucking sexy.'_

'_I'm so wet right now Britt.'_

'_Mmm, I can feel it, I'm dipping my fingers between you.'_

God, Brittany has a way with words. You wish more than anything that you could ditch Finn and this sales call and go home right away.

"Is this Flower?" Finn asks you and you jolt out of your sexy haze.

"What?"

"I think we're almost here." He says and makes a right onto Flower Street. You pull out your phone to type a quick response.

'_What else are you doing to me?'_

You're almost at the building and you know you should pull yourself together. Going in on a sales call distracted is the worst thing you could do.

'_I'm taking off your top, your boobs are so perfect.'_

'_Touch them Britt.'_

'_I'm squeezing them. Your nipples are so hard I want to taste them.'_

'_Then flip me over and taste them Britt Britt. Are you wet right now?'_

'_So much San, I wish I could leave this car and touch myself.'_

'_Fuck Britt.'_

"Here." Finn turns off the engine and you widen your eyes. You are here already? You put your phone in between your boobs again and gather your notebook with a fluster.

"Dammit." You mumble as you drop a couple of your things.

Finn smirks at you slightly, "Relax Santana."

"Shut the hell up Hudson."

You think its a good decision to turn off your phone.

/

'_I was so distracted during my call that Finn actually made the sale.' _You text Brittany and wait for a response. You can't believe you fucked up a sale so bad, but luckily Finn actually stepped up. You would say you are proud of him, but that would be giving him too much credit. You twiddle your fingers against the window of the car and sigh. Finn has been in the building for a while talking to Richard and you assume he liked him alot. Maybe he was in there making another sale or something interesting? Finn's car smells like pizza and you cringe a little, deciding to text Brittany again.

'_I couldn't stop imagining you fucking me on the clients desk.' _

You decide to push your car seat back and lay on your back, Finn might be a while and you're kind of exhausted.

'_How do you want me to take you now?" _

Brittany finally responds and you grin in the car seat. You can still feel the wetness in your panties and you have to fight the urge to touch yourself.

'_Stick your fingers inside me Britt, I love your fingers.'_

Your chest is heaving up and down and you realize the inside of the car is starting to get warmer. You close your eyes and think about Brittany's long fingers touching your skin.

'_You're so wet' _

'_I'm trying so hard not to touch myself right now Britt.'_

You clutch your hands into a fist beside you and look at your phone. Shit.

'_Touch yourself San, for me?"_

Your eyes are closing and you can't help but graze your fingers along the inside of your pencil skirt waistband.

'_I can't Britt.'_

You take your hand away.

'_Please?' _She asks you.

You look out the window to make sure no one is coming towards the car. The parking lot is empty. Your fingers are going lower on their own accord and you dip them underneath the waistband of your skirt. Your panties are so wet, you can feel it over them. You take your phone in your other hand.

'_My panties are so wet.'_

Your fingers dangle between you.

'_Rub your clit San.'_

You take two fingers and create small circles over your clit. You let out a sigh, it feels so good. You remember that Finn is supposed to come back and you couldn't care less if he finds you like this right now. You take a second to open up the camera and snap a picture of your hand on yourself to send to Brittany. You smirk, knowing she'll love the image when she finds it.

'_Shit San, that picture is so hot.'_

'_Stick two fingers inside you.'_

You follow her orders and begin pumping two of your fingers inside your wetness.

'_I bet you wish I was in the car with you. I would rip off all your clothes and take you in the back seat. Go harder San.'_

You read through her text and let out a breath. You're so hot and you wish she could rip off all your clothes. You imagine yourself in the back seat with her, her body smelling like strawberries and you pump inside yourself harder. You set down the phone on the dashboard and you slip your other hand under your blouse and squeeze your boobs.

"Shit." You sigh out loud and your hips are gyrating to your hand movements. You wouldn't be surprised if the entire car was shaking now.

You take your fingers out of you and begin to rub at your clit again. You take your hand out from under your shirt and pick up your phone again, sending Brittany another text.

'_I'm so close B.'_

Your rubbing persists and you can't slow down.

'_Faster San, I want you to cum.'_

You nod to yourself and drop the phone on the car floor. Your breathing is so heavy and your other hand goes between the valley of your breasts. You rub your clit a couple more times before diving back in with a finger and pump fast.

"Fuck Brittany." You say out loud. Your pumping persists and you feel more wetness around your fingers. You know you are close now.

"_Shit." _You whisper and you are cuming on the passenger seat of Finn Hudson's car. The waves feel so good, you've been holding in the tension for so long and it's nothing but amazing to let it all go.

'_You made me cum so hard Brittany.' _You pick up your phone and text her again. Your eyes glance out the window and Finn is shaking the hand of Richard outside the building and you scurry to make yourself decent before he starts walking over to the car. You check yourself in the mirror and put your hands through your hair, straightening out the frizzes.

Finn opens the drivers door and smiles at you, "I can't believe I made that sale!" he exclaims excitedly. "Were you okay in there Santana?"

You nod quietly, "Y-yeah, I was just...distracted."

/

You open the door to the office and Brittany catches your eye at her desk, smirking. She looks back down and types something in her computer. You try not to smirk too hard as Finn bumps into you from behind and you end up growling at him instead.

"Great! You guys are back." Ms. Holiday claps her hands together as she notices you and Finn returning to your desks. "Conference room everybody!"

You just got back and you have to face another meeting. You shuffle along and gather around the door along with everyone else.

"Take a seat guys." Holy says as everyone from the office takes their respectable seats around the conference table. "Since we are gathering some new clients today thanks to our sales team, I just wanted to take this time to hear any feedback from you guys."

Rachel immediately raises her hand and you sigh, this will be a long one.

"First off I want to reiterate the importance of office relationships and appropriately discuss what is allowed." You tune her out and look at Brittany across the table. She's looking at her phone and you feel a buzz at your chest again.

'_I'm still so wet from the image of you getting yourself off for me.'_

She text. Your eyes widen and you make sure Sam isn't looking at your phone from over your shoulder.

"Office romances must be filled out in form and sent out to Mercedes every time." Rachel continues rambling and you figure she is subtly trying to talk to you about this topic.

'_Maybe I can return the favor?' _You send to Brittany and you look up at her to see if she sees your new text. She smirks up at you and begins to get up from her seat.

"Excuse me." She says out loud and exits the conference room.

'_Where are you going?' _You ask her through text.

'_The bathroom of course ;]' _

'_What are you going to do in there?' _You tease.

'_Touch myself to the image of you.'_

You swallow hard as Rachel begins to pull up a powerpoint about office relationships.

'_I would start with one finger...then work you up to two.' _You are biting your bottom lip and you can't help but smirk at the image.

'_Just leave now San, I'm waiting for you in the bathroom.' _

You open up a text image she has sent you and you can't believe your eyes. Brittany is naked from the waist down and is widening her legs for the camera atop a toilet seat.

'_Shit. You're so fucking hot. I can't leave now, Rachel will scold me.'_

'_Imagine my tongue on your clit making hot circles in your wetness.' _

She hasn't texted back for a while, you assume she is touching herself even more.

'_You're so dirty Britt Britt. Who would have thought?' _

You text her.

'_I bet you're fucking yourself so hard for me right now.' _

"What if we _want _and office relationship?" Finn raises his hand to talk to Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head, "That's not my problem Finn." She responds. You almost chuckle how super awkward Finn is being, but you know what his intentions are now. He squints his eyes in confusion and mumbles something to himself before slouching down in his chair.

'_I'm about to cum.' _Brittany texts you.

"Now if anyone else has something to announce please come up." Holy says as Rachel puts her things away and makes her way back to her seat at the table.

'_I'm licking your clit, waiting for you to cum Britt Britt.'_

You notice Sam has made his way to the front of the room and you wonder what he could possibly want to announce at this time.

'_I guess I should come back before anyone wonders where I am' _Brittany texts after a while and you wait for her to return. Meanwhile, Sam is mumbling something about his sales job today and how happy he was about it.

"Since today went so well I just wanted to say a little something." Sam continues as you almost tune him out completely.

Brittany enters the room again and brushes past him with her head down while making her way to her seat. She brushes a strand of hair away from her face and bites her lip in her seat, slowly lifting her head to look back at Sam in front of the room again.

"Good, Brittany's back." He says looking at her and then looks at you in the eye.

His bland blue shirt makes you think of the foggiest lake water.

Sam claps his hands together and continues to speak, "I just wanted everyone to know that Santana and I have picked a date for our wedding! We are getting married on February 27th everyone so save the date!"

Your heart almost stops after he finishes his sentence. You remember picking the date last week at home, you remember him mumbling something about February, you remember that he sounded really excited about it. You look at Brittany and she is looking straight forward like a deer in the headlights. You weren't expecting this announcement. You weren't expecting the entire office to be invited and you weren't expecting Brittany to hear it as well. Rachel's eyes are all on you and you think you see Kurt staring at you as well.

"Santana and I are officially getting married!"

Your heart is jumping.

Your head is spinning.

You weren't expecting to hear _this._

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! Hope you continue to like it!**

* * *

><p>"No no no no no." You're pacing now and the crisp night wind is pinching at your goosebumps delicately. You rub your hands together in an attempt to gain some warmth outside in the cold, but you're having trouble. You think it is a mixture of the nerves jumping around in your body along with the freezing temperature. A collection of eyeballs stare at you from the window and you can't even imagine what they are saying about you in their minds. You shut your eyes tight, maybe if they can't see you, they can't think about you. Maybe this will all be okay...maybe you're not so sure.<p>

Gravel kicks from under your feet as you make another sharp turn to the left and hike up your shirt a little higher onto your neck. You knew you should have carried a jacket out here as you stormed out of the office, but you weren't really thinking of doing anything else. You had to get out of there. You needed fresh air.

"What is going on." You mumble to yourself as you shake your head violently. Sam had no right to make such a big announcement like that, and especially in front of everyone. Everyone including Rachel...everyone including Brittany. You remember looking at her eyes, wide and shaken like they had something to say to you, but you couldn't bare to look anymore...so you ran. Not very far, but you ran.

You look up again at the wandering bodies still in the conference room. They continue to stare. They continue to judge, you know it. You can swear you see Rachel Berry's giant head shaking from side to side as her hands flail up in the air.

You're pacing right now, back and forth, back and forth.

You shoot your head upwards and everyone ducks behind each other to get out of your view, "Seriously?" You mumble, "Everyone here is fucking ridiculous."

Your lungs fill with a deep breath of humiliation and you look towards the ground, "I can't go back in there." You say to yourself.

/

"_You should really come back inside." _

_It's cold outside and you can see her shivering on the curb. Something about her state makes you want to warmth her. She's so fragile in the softest of ways. _

"_It's cold out here Santana." You say._

"_I don't need to back inside." _

_She's also stubborn in the loudest way. _

"_Please?" You say, sitting next to her...close. _

_She glances over you as you feel the heat of your bodies collide. The tiniest snowflakes are swimming down from the sky and you follow one that lands on her foot. _

"_Can you tell me what's wrong?" You ask her. You let silence fall over you as her brain rambles with thought. Her breathing is heavy and you can see the hot breath from her mouth emitting into the cold air. _

_She thinks for a moment, "I don't know." _

"_Is there something wrong?" You ask. You try not to pry, but the workings of her mind is your biggest curiosity. _

"_...I don't know." She responds again. _

_You follow another small flake fall to the ground. It sticks there for a moment before the wind casually blows it away. _

"_That's the thing." She says softly, looking up at you. Her eyes are pleading for an answer, for something clear. "There shouldn't be anything wrong." _

_You don't know how to respond so you shuffle your shoe around in the gravel before you meet her eyes again. Her arms are folded across her chest and she's bundled up in her jacket. She's looking to you for an answer. She's looking to you for something at least. _

"_Sam proposed to me." She says in the dark night. _

_Sam is her boyfriend you know, but you didn't know they were going on serious business. She barely mentions him to you when you hang out regularly and you almost never see them together. Maybe she likes to keep her personal relationships private. You think for a moment, maybe you don't want to see them together. _

_You want to tell her that's great, that's awesome news, but you can't._

"_Congratulations." You manage. _

_She turns away from you and brings her legs up to her chest for warmth. _

"_I feel like I should be happier." She says. _

_Her cheeks are rosy and you want to wrap her head in your lap. You know she should be happier. You remember when your friend Stacy got engaged last year and she couldn't stop smiling. She was ecstatic. Santana was...quiet. _

_You shrug, "Maybe you should." _

_Her head leaps to you with her mouth slightly open. She wants to say something, but her lips close delicately. _

"_I've been with him for five years...this is the next step, right?" _

_You nod, "Right." _

"_I don't think I know what I'm doing." Her chuckle is somber as she looks up at you. _

_Her skin is so golden, like the sun before it goes to sleep. _

"_I don't really think anyone knows what they're doing Santana." You say with a slight smile. You don't know if you're making her feel better, but you hope your presence is enough, because her presence is enough to make you feel whole. _

"_Have you ever been engaged?" She asks you._

_You shake your head in response, "No." _

_She looks away from you and you can see the redness on the tip of her nose. She's cold and she's confused. You just want to help. You want to make her feel okay. _

_You wrap an arm around her shoulder and bring her in close beside you. Her head is near your neck now and she snuggles into your side, her eyes staring off into the distance. You can hear cars driving by in the snow, lights shining upon her face as they pass. She looks up at you and you stare into her eyes. The redness of her nose peeking through her caramel skin. You give her a soft kiss on the nose as you grip the side of her cheek and you let out a deep breath. You didn't expect a kiss like that to affect you in such a way, but you want it to happen again. _

_Santana smiles slightly at you when you look at her again and she's still staring at you, her eyes blinking and her lips parted. You know she's taken now, but you can't stop looking at her like she's yours. _

"_Brittany I-"_

_You cut her off with a kiss. A kiss you think you can never forget. _

_/_

"Santana come inside."

Sam is standing at the entrance doorway as the wind blows his short blonde hair softly.

"No Sam." You say frustrated. He just ruined your day in more ways than one and his innocent face is not making you feel any better right now. You turn left, pacing around the entrance like an idiot and you shiver slightly. "Why would you do that Sam?" You ask him. He's still standing in the doorway and his face contorts in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He says stepping into the cold.

You turn right, "Why would you announce our wedding like that?" You almost shout at him outside and he stands there still. His face looks broken, like you've shattered every exciting thing left in his body and you stare down at your feet. You can't see him like this. Like you've done everything wrong and you're no good to him anymore.

"Everyone else seemed pretty excited about it." He says.

"Maybe because everyone else isn't so stressed out about it!" You yell, "You shouldn't have done that!"

You realize how loud you're being and you take a step back from him. You shouldn't have yelled. You shouldn't be arguing like this.

His eyes are dark and he's fuming at you, taking steps towards you as his feet crunch on the gravel. "What is wrong about being excited about our wedding Santana?" He shouts back. "Everyone in that room is our friend, they are coming to our wedding! They are a part of our lives!"

"Maybe I don't want everyone fucking there Sam! Have you thought about that?" You bite your lip and try not to look up at the window of the office. Everyone must be looking down and you don't want to show them that you are yelling at Sam. He doesn't deserve to be yelled at, but you can't hide your feelings. Your feelings always show their way to the surface in the worst ways and you take a moment to catch your breath.

Sam hangs his arms to his sides and looks at you, "Are you not excited about this Santana?" He says quietly.

You try everything to avoid his eyes.

"Of course I am." You respond automatically.

He leans in closer to you. He's examining your face and you're still looking away. Why can't you look at him? Why is this so hard?

"Santana." He says dryly.

You're still quiet. His nose is turning red in the cold and his eyes are beginning to water. You don't want to hurt him. He's been there for you since day one. You remember the time he held you in his arms when you got slushied for the first time. You remember when you first kissed. His face so gentlemen-like as he asked you if he could.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." You bring him to you and cup his face with your cold hand. His short stubble is rough on your palm. "I'm so excited Sam." You whisper towards him. "You've done everything perfect."

You're eyes are watery now and you wipe them with your hand. You can't believe you are almost crying right now as everyone watches you, but you can't help it. Sam is like a strong memory. He brings you back to when you were young and vulnerable.

You kiss him on the lips, "I'm sorry."

/

"_Do you like me?" _

"_What?" _

_You look at her fingers gliding over her dusty keyboard. They're graceful, like the smoothest dance move. _

_You trace your index finger along the corner of her desk, "You know what I said." You whisper with a bite of your lip. _

_She continues typing for a moment before pausing, "I don't think this is the place to talk about that." Her attention goes back to the screen. _

_You look around the office, clicking and sounds of paper fill the room. Sam is tentatively staring at his screen and Finn is across from Santana fumbling with his telephone._

"_We kissed yesterday." You say. _

_At the exit of your last word she immediately gets up to grab your arm and pull you away. Even if she was pulling you into the most terrible danger you think you'd still follow her. You stumble behind, catching up to her as she leads you downstairs. Stacks of brown boxes fill the musky area of the warehouse and you wonder why she had to bring you down to such seclusion to talk to you._

"_Where are we going?" You ask. _

"_You kissed me yesterday." Santana blurts at you, pointing her finger to herself. Her hair is in front of her face and she looks like she'd rather hide behind it than to talk to you. _

"_That's true." You say in defeat. You did kiss her first. She told you that she was taken, she told you that she was engaged. Yet, you still felt like she was telling you to kiss her in a way that was hidden and in the dark. _

_She's taking small paces around the corner now and you continue to stare at her. She's trying to find an answer in her mind, you can tell by the way she moves her hands in question. _

"_Why would you do that?" She asks in a whisper. _

_You think for a moment. Why did you? She was upset, she was angry, she was confused. _

_You sigh, "I don't know." _

"_Yes you do." She responds._

_She's caught you because she's right. You kissed her because you wanted to. You kissed her because you've always wanted to. _

"_Because I wanted to." _

"_I'm engaged Brittany." Her voice is harsh and quick. "Brittany I'm engaged now." _

_Her breathing is quick and you think she might start to panic. _

"_Santana I know that." You respond calmly, not to worry her. _

"_Brittany you kissed me!"_

"_I know."_

"_And you decide to do that now?" She says fast. "You decide to do that now that I'm engaged?" _

"_I'm sorry I just-I didn't know what else to do." You say. _

_She shakes her head, "You shouldn't have done that." _

_You don't have anything to say. You know you shouldn't have, you knew that from the start. But her lips tasted so lovely and you would kill to do it again. It's silent down here and you listen to the shuffling of her shoes against the ground. Her heels are black today and her shirt black. You think black is her favorite color. _

"_What do I do now?" _

_You're still staring at her heels on the ground and now they are facing right at your own feet. You look up and her face is so close. The little moments you two share together are your favorite of all. You get to learn her favorite things, you get to lightly touch her with your hand on her back and you get to read her lovely eyes every time. _

"_You can kiss me again." The words out of your mouth are delicate. You know she is delicate and you don't want to break her. You know you're doing something terribly wrong, but you can't seem to pry away. She's got a hold on you now and she hasn't even been trying. _

_You wait for her to make a move, any move, to signal that this is okay. _

_She's still for a moment before she hesitantly leans forward. _

"_You could also tell me to stop…" You say before she makes any more movement. You have to know. You have to know that she wants this too. _

_She pulls back and bites her lip questionably only to lunge forward instead. Her lips are catching yours and you breathe into her heavily. You grab the sides of her face, covered with long black hair, and you bring her closer. You always want her closer. You move her against the door where you entered and she lets out a heavy breath as her back arches against the door. _

"_Brittany…" She begins, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you near her. Your body collides with hers and you put your hands around her waist, taking the time to explore your hands over new territory. Her body is so perfect, better than you've ever imagined. _

"_You're perfect." You breathe out and you cringe at yourself for saying that outloud. You don't want to scare her away. _

_Your hands are still roaming around her waist and one hands slips over the curve of her ass. She moans softly at the touch and you notice. Her ass is also better than you've ever imagined. You lightly grab it and bring her closer to you, catching her lips again. You never thought you'd be so happy with the proximity of her against you, but you don't want to be anywhere else. _

_You feel a soft part of skin near her waist and you notice that you've managed to pull up her tucked-in shirt just a bit. You trace the outline of her waist and admire her muscles there. Sam must not realize how lucky he is. He has the most beautiful girl in the world at his fingertips. I guess thats why he proposed you think. He made a smart decision. _

_You pin her up against the door again and slip your thigh in between her legs. _

"_Oh my god…" She whimpers softly, her body arching into yours. Your head tilts back, enjoying the feel of her legs covering yours. Her skirt rides up and you take a glimpse at her bare thighs. _

"_You're so hot." You groan and almost roll your eyes at the way she is looking at you, all sexy and mysterious-like. _

"_You're pretty hot yourself." She says back and smiles deviously. Her hands grip onto your shoulders as her hips begin to grind into your thigh. You watch her body in awe as she moves perfectly with you. "Sam can't know…" She moans as her head leans back and her hair falls to the side. _

_You nod, "I know." _

_Her hips dig deeper._

"_No one can know." She says again. _

_You grip her tighter._

_You nod, "I know." _

_She moans softly against your ear. _

_/_

You walk upstairs after Sam and the entire office is scrummaging to their seats and desks as you enter the office. You roll your eyes. They couldn't even try and pretend like they weren't watching you the entire time you were outside. You notice Brittany, her head buried in her computer when you enter and you can't take your eyes off of her. You know she won't look at you and you don't expect her to, but you wish she would.

Typing is heard furiously throughout the office as you take your seat at your desk, realizing everyone is pretending to act productive so as to not look at you.

"Everything alright?" Finn asks you from across your desk clump. You decide to ignore his pondering and keep to yourself, organizing some papers that were scattered by your keyboard.

"Okay." He mumbles to himself and gets back to doing whatever Finn does at work all day. You're putting some papers away in a folder when you hear a ding coming from your computer. You look up to the computer screen, seeing an AIM box pop up in the upper left corner.

'_Can we talk?' _You see its from Brittany and you lay your fingers over your keyboard wanting. You know she's looking at you from across the room and you don't want to type back. You take a glance at her for a short while before typing a response.

'_Sure' _You say.

'_Warehouse, five minutes?' _

'_Okay' _

You close the AIM window and look over at her again. She let's out a long sigh before she begins swiveling in her chair. She's wearing a bright green top today, it reminds you of the pretty green leaves outside of your apartment.

'_THAT was weird' _Another ding pops up on your computer and it's Rachel Berry online.

"Ugh." You groan to yourself as you see her name pop up in the window. You look up from your computer at her desk and her eyes are peeking over her desktop.

"Answer me." She mouths out while pointing violently at her computer screen. Your eyes squint with frustration and you look down at your computer again.

'_Leave me alone' _You respond.

You hear consistently loud typing from across the office.

'_By the way you stormed out I think EVERYONE suspects something is going on Santana' _Rachel types.

'_I suspect you do something. Pronto.' _Rachel says.

'_I suspect you die. Pronto.' _

You chuckle at your evil response and notice Brittany getting up from her chair and heading out of the office. You wait for her to exit the door before standing up and pushing your chair back behind you. Rachel is in the middle of typing something fast and you quit AIM before she can have anything else to say. You hear her say "Santana wait!" and she is looking at you furiously. You smile in response and follow Brittany out of the office.

You make your way to the warehouse and through the door. Brittany is standing against the railing there and you remember all the times you used to come here and things would be different. You so wish that's how it could be now.

You shut the door behind you and Brittany is looking at the floor quietly. You wait for her to say anything while you take in her graceful appearance. Moments pass and she still hasn't looked at you, you wonder if she ever will.

"This needs to stop, Santana." Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth, dry and soft.

This was coming at some point, you knew that, but you never expected it to sting this much. Your arms fold over your chest and she looks up at you, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"You're getting married…" She trails off, wiping her eyes before a tear can release.

"I know…" You respond. She looks at you like you've said something familiar and looks back at her feet.

"What were you planning on doing Santana?" She asks.

You shrug, thinking yourself pathetic. You honestly have no clue. Brittany has been your friend, then she was something else. Something you can't seem to pin-point but she was something else. Something good. Something soft.

"I don't know Brittany." You respond.

She smiles at you like you're ridiculous, "Don't give me that San, don't give me another I don't know."

Your head plops against the doorway and you sigh. Talking about your feelings has never been your strong point, and just talking to Brittany makes it that much harder.

"Have you just been waiting for me to drop this because you can't?" Brittany exclaims. "Because I'm tired of making all the moves Santana, I'm tired of doing _this _like this."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have kissed me in the first place." You state back, your eyes big and staring.

She fumes, shaking her head, "You're right, I shouldn't have." She says angrily. "I shouldn't have gotten myself into this stupid mess because I _knew _you'd act like this. Like we never happend."

She's right. You don't know what you would have done. Walking away, seeming like this never happened could go easily for you, but you can't let that happen. You can't let her happen then walk away.

"And I know, I just _know _you wouldn't be able to do that because I _know _you feel something Santana." Tears are streaming down her face now and you can't bare yourself to look her in the eyes. If you do, you may break. If you do, you wouldn't be able to walk away without comforting her.

"Britt please…" You mumble at the ground, unable to lift your voice.

Her delicate hand touches your chin, lifting your face up to meet her eyes. The blue has faded there, turning into a dullness you've never seen. "Stop…" You say, trying to pry your face away from her hands. You wipe your eyes, you've done too much crying today, you've seen too many people cry today.

Brittany grips your face with both of her hands now and pulls you up to her. "I love you Santana...I love you and I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching you go back to him and I can't keep hiding my feelings for you anymore." Her lips are close to yours and you can almost taste them. Oh how you _wish _you could taste them, her lips make you feel like everything's right...like everything's okay.

She kisses you deep and slow and you can feel the wetness of her tears covering her nose. Her kiss brings you to your feet, inching up slowly to continue the kiss.

"He's my fiance Brittany…" You trail off after she finishes kissing you.

Her eyes slowly open and she's looking right at you, "Since that seemed to mean so much when we were fucking down here last week." She shakes her head at you. "I can't believe I thought this would work." She says. Her hands let go of you and she brushes past you towards the door.

You grab her before she can leave, "Don't go."

"I should."

"Brittany."

"I know I started something I shouldn't have Santana, I know that. So maybe I should end it too." She says quietly.

"Britt stop."

She's leaving out of your grip before you can stop her and the door is closing behind her.

"Don't go…"

/

"_Don't go San." _

_Everyone from the office is drinking at the pub next door and you take a sip from your beer in delight. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes have decided to take up the karaoke stage with great presence and you can't help but laugh at them. They love to sing and no one would be stopping them anytime soon. The guys have been playing drinking games all night and they look like they could be passing out at any moment at the booth they are all sitting in while they smile pleasantly. Santana is sitting beside you at the bar and she's scrunching her nose at the loudness of her fiance and the boys making a ruckus behind you. _

"_I really should." She laughs, taking another sip of her drink. "Sam looks like he's about to pass out at any moment." _

_You look back behind you, the boys laughing at something Sam has said. _

"_He seems fine to me." You respond with the raise of your eyebrow and Santana turns to you. _

"_Our office is crazy." She states, looking at Rachel belt a high note. _

"_Crazy fun." You chuckle. "Besides, if you left who would I sit next to?" You ask her as you look around at the patrons of the local bar. "That creepy guy over there? I don't think so." _

_Santana laughs, that generous laugh that you love so much. _

"_I mean, I'd love to see that but I guess I can't leave you alone." She says. Her drink twirls in her palm and the ice clinks against the glass. She's staring at your outfit and you can tell she likes it by the way her eyes linger at your legs. You notice her eyes always linger too much when you wear a skirt to work. You manage to do it often. _

"_You're very persuasive there Brittany." She grins at you. Her hand has moved over your thigh and the sight of her hand over your bare leg immediately turns you on. _

"_My clients seem to think so too." You say sly and smooth. "That sounded a little weird." You realize and take a sip of your drink. You take a glance over at the boys who are minding their own business as Santana slips her hand further up your thigh in the dark bar. You think that she may be a little tipsy now. She doesn't usually grope you so openly in public, but maybe it has something to do with the darkness. _

"_San." You grab her wrist and push her hand away._

"_Hi babe, another round?" Sam has come over next to Santana and he is ordering another drink for him and Santana. "Brittany?" He asks you flashing a smile. _

_You nod, "Something fruity this time." You wink as Sam flags down the bartender. "Thanks Sam." _

"_So chivalrous." Santana says as she smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sam smiles and kisses her on the cheek while handing her another drink. _

"_I love you." Sam says as he gives you your drink and kisses Santana on the cheek again and leaves to the booth. _

_You look down at the orange mixture swirling around in your cup, "Sam's nice." You say looking back up at Santana. _

"_He's...nice." She replies with a faint smile and downs her drink. "How come you don't have a boyfriend?" Santana pokes you in the chest and you chuckle, noticing her speech has now become more slurred. _

"_I don't want a boyfriend." You reply simply. _

_Her head is taken aback, "Why?"_

_You shrug, looking down at her lips "I don't want a boyfriend." _

_She's silent for a second, taking her lip in her mouth and looking at the features of your face. _

"_I don't want one either." She slurs and reluctantly looks down again. _

_You don't know if she meant to say that or if she was joking. You don't even know if she realized she said that but you take another sip of your drink and let her ponder about it for a moment. She's looking at Sam then looking back at you and her confused face seems to entertain you quite a bit. _

"_You do know we've made out before right?" You say whispering in her ear. You doubt she'll really remember any of this in the morning, but you like to tease her anyway. Teasing her is your favorite past time. _

_She gasps, taking in a sharp breath, "And it was sexy as hell." She whispers back in your ear, her body leaning close to yours. Her hand is back on your leg and you shudder with pleasure. _

"_I bet you could fuck me just as good as Sam can." She whispers to you and you can barely hold back a moan as her finger dangles against the end of your skirt. _

_You lean to her ear, "Better." _

_Santana smirks and quickly hops off of her bar stool before heading over to Sam and the guys. She's mumbling something in his ear and you almost have a heart attack. Is she telling him what you said without her knowing it? You hope she isnt saying anything she shouldn't when she returns back with a pair of keys in her hand._

_She grabs your arm and drags you behind her. This seems to be a regular thing between you and Santana but you don't mind. She's heading straight for her car and you almost wonder if she is trying to drive somewhere. _

"_Santana what are you doing?" You ask her as she unlocks the car door and stumbles in the back seat. "We can't drive anywhere." You say. _

_She hops in and pulls the front of your blouse towards her, making you stumble in the back seat as well. You close the door behind you and see the desire in Santana's eyes. _

"_Fuck me Brittany." She says and she is stripping her shirt off right in front of you. Your eyes widen as her black lace bra is revealed and you can't believe your eyes. You've never seen so much skin on Santana and you can't look away, frozen to the car seat as she continues to undress. _

"_Britt." She says snapping you out of your daze. _

_You grin and lunge towards her lips, catching them in a heated desire. _

"_Shit." You say, feeling the wetness between her legs. You know this is wrong on so many levels, but every time she gets even close to you you let go of all your inhibitions. _

_Her hands are beginning to unbutton your shirt and you help her out by doing it yourself, her hands are too sloppy to do it correctly. Her hands are all over your stomach in seconds as she takes off the rest of your shirt. _

_Her neck feels like warmth against your lips and you suck on it gently. _

"_Mmm." She moans, pulling you in closer. "That feels nice." She mumbles under her breath. Her eyes are closed and her face could not be more sexy. _

"_How does this feel?" You whisper to her as you put a hand down her panties and touch her wetness. _

_Her back is arching at you, "Fucking amazing." _

_Your finger is sliding up and down her wetness with ease and you roam between her legs. Your kissing down the valley of her breasts and she arches into your hands even further. _

_Your finger moves over her clit and you begin to move your finger in small circles there, watching as her face shapes with pleasure. You experiment, circling and making shapes that you know you find pleasurable on yourself. Feeling Santana for the first time like this is more than wonderful. Everything about her is perfect you think. _

"_Ready San?" You look at her face as she nods furiously. You take two fingers and plunge them inside her slow, noticing how her legs open up for you. _

"_Oh fuck." She moans out loud and her hips are rocking. "Oh fuck."_

_You can't handle the way she is cursing for you. You can't handle the rocking of her hips and you think you might die on the spot. She's better than anything you've ever imagined and you can't stop staring at her while your fingers keep pumping. Your other hand takes the time to brush over her body, over her breasts and down the arch of her back. Every curve deserve accurate attention and you can't wait to explore them all some more. _

_The car windows are starting to fog and you hope that no one can see the car probably rocking back and forth in the dark parking lot. _

"_I'm gonna cum Britt." She says gripping onto you tighter. _

"_Cum all over my fingers Santana." You suck on her ear and keep up with her growing rotations. _

"_Shit…" She moans again and her rocking has become more heavy. _

"_You're the sexiest person I've ever seen." You say watching as her chest drips with sweat. "Cum San." _

"_Fuck Britt….Fuck." _

_You feel vibrations around your fingers and you keep pumping to ride out her orgasm. Her breathing is heavy and she's still gripping onto you. You don't think you ever want her to let go. _

_She's coming down from her high and she stares to look at you._

"_I told you you shouldn't go." You grin and she hits you on the shoulder._

_/_

The ride home with Sam is a quiet one. You're looking at the damp trees pass you by and you wish today would have gone anywhere but here. You're pretty sure Brittany hates you and you're pretty sure Sam is on the verge of hating you. Sam is tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and you turn on the radio to fill in the awkward silence.

Sam quickly takes his hand to the nob and turns the radio off. You look over at him strangely, noticing the dry way he is just starring out ahead of him.

"So you don't like music now?" You say looking out the passenger window. You can't believe this. He's acting like an ass when today has just been filled with annoying situations.

No response.

"Don't talk to me." He says softly, not looking at you.

The air feels uneasy now, all you can hear is yourself breathing...and you don't even like the way that sounds.

"What is _wrong _with you?" You ask upset.

His hands grip around the steering wheel. He's trying to say something but you can't figure out what.

"I said...don't talk to me." He says again. He has yet to look at you this entire car ride and you're beginning to lose your edge.

"I'll talk to you when I fucking want to Sam." You say folding your arms. Hopping out of this moving car seemed like a good idea right now. Maybe then you could get away from this ridiculousness and just sleep your troubles away.

"You can talk to me when you tell me how long you've been _fucking_ Brittany."

You can see him turning to look at you from the corner of your eye and your eyes are glued to the passenger window, wide and scared. Your heart is thumping right out of your chest and you might have a heart attack right then and there.

Your head slumps against the palm of your hand and you let out a deep sigh,

"_Shit." _


End file.
